Mejor suerte la próxima
by jeny3329
Summary: Luego de terminar un noviazgo de tres años con su chica ideal Astoria "Tory" Greengrass, una oferta toca a su puerta. Un caso para el departamento de misterios lo hace reencontrarse con Granger, después ser usado por su exprometida la conciencia le creció y quiere disculparse. ¿El problema? Que Granger tiene dos hermosos niños, rubios y de ojos grises que tienen 4 años ¿Es posible?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione siempre se sintió atraída por Malfoy… ¿A quién quiere engañar? Estaba completamente enamorada de él, así que cuando se encontraron muy borrachos en el Caldero Chorreante el último día de su sétimo año se dejó llevar y perdió su virginidad con él. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente él le dejó muy en claro que la detestaba. ¿El problema? Hermione quedó embarazada y Draco desapareció antes de que pudiera decírselo. Cinco años después, Hermione Jean Granger se entera de que Draco Lucius Malfoy ¡Es su nuevo compañero de caso en el departamento de misterios! Pero esta vez las cosas serán distintas, ella lo odia y no dejará que se acerque a Rose y Scorpius, sus lindos gemelos.

Draco detestaba a la loca de Granger ¿Por qué no había seguido el ejemplo de cara rajada y la comadreja? Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts y hacer su último año un infierno, recordándole cada día sus errores. Por eso apenas tuvo la oportunidad hizo lo necesario para bajarla del altar donde todos la tenían. Cinco años después, luego de terminar un noviazgo de tres años con su chica ideal Astoria "Tory" Greengrass, una excelente oferta de trabajo toca a su puerta. Un caso para el departamento de misterios lo hace reencontrarse con Granger, después ser usado por su ex-prometida la conciencia le creció y quiere disculparse. ¿El problema? Que Granger tiene dos hermosos niños, rubios y de ojos grises que tienen alrededor de cuatro años… ¿Es posible?

* * *

-¡Rose, Scorp! – gritó apresurándose al cuarto de sus pequeños – El tío Ron ya está aquí.

Al abrir la puerta aparecieron dos preciosos niños hermosos, con cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Su cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, era grande, con paredes verdes y con dos camas individuales, cerca de la puerta había un baúl con cientos de juguetes que Harry y Ron habían comprado en los primeros meses de vida de los gemelos.

Gracias a su "Recompensa por salvar al mundo mágico" había podido comprar una casa hermosa. Después de enterarse que estaba embarazada había creído que moriría, pero gracias a ese dinero, a la ayuda de sus amigos y sus padres (los había encontrado un par de meses después del fin de la guerra) y a el amor que sentía por sus bebés había salido adelante. Cuando los gemelos cumplieron un año decidió comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio, lo habría rechazado pero el Departamento de Misterios era muy tentador.

-Mami ¿Puedo llevar a Buckbeak? – preguntó la pequeña aferrándose al hipogrifo de peluche que Harry le había dado hace tres meses para su cumpleaños – A Teddy le gusta jugar con él.

-Está bien Rosie – sonrió al ver a su pequeña guardando el muñeco en su muy organizado bolso.

-¿Puedo yo llevar a Hedwig? – pidió Scorpius abrazando la jaula con su lechuza de felpa. Sonrió pensando en los tontos regalos de Harry – Por favoooor – Su niño podía ser una réplica miniatura de Malfoy, pero su personalidad era opuesta, educado, sensible y considerado. Estaba orgullosa de su labor como madre.

-Claro Scorp – concedió acariciándole la cabeza – Sean buenos con el tío Ron, con la tía Pansy, con el tío Harry, con la tía Ginny y con los abuelos Weasly – se arrodilló para abrazar a ambos niños – No hagan caso si el tío George o el tío Fred les piden ayuda para alguna de sus bromas – besó sus mejillas y se levantó – Ah y no se acerquen a los Dragones si el tío Charlie no está con ustedes…

-Déjalos ya Mione – interrumpió Ron con voz divertida.

-¡Tío Ron! – exclamaron ambos niños corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, que levantó a uno en cada brazo.

-Es sólo una semana, todo saldrá bien – dijo Ron en tono tranquilizador - ¿Están felices de ir de vacaciones a casa del tío Charlie?

-¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono riendo cuando Ron comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Detesto no poder ir – confesó Hermione frustrada – Creo que será mejor que no acepte este caso.

-Mione sabes que te necesitan, además los niños estarán bien, deja de preocuparte - con un movimiento de la varita el menor de los hombres Weasly hizo desaparecer el equipaje por la escalera, seguramente rumbo a la chimenea – Despídanse de su madre niños – sin perder un minuto más comenzó a bajar a la sala.

-_Au revoir_ mami – gritó Rose sacudiendo su manita, como Fleur le había enseñado.

-_Ciao_ mami –exclamó Hugo lanzado un beso con la mano. Tuvo que reír ante la frase que había aprendido de Zabini, el prometido de Luna.

¿Cómo no sentirse orgullosa? Sus hijos eran hermosos, educados, talentosos e inteligentes. Nunca necesitaron a su padre y no comenzarían ahora. Aún se avergonzaba al pensar que lo había buscado, había sido tan tonta como para querer contarle de los niños, porque a pesar de todo, Hermione nunca le hubiera negado la verdad, por él y por los pequeños.

Pero Malfoy había desaparecido tan pronto como le fue posible. Nunca se puso en contacto con sus amigos, solo se esfumó. Sin importar cuanto buscaron no pudieron dar con él, hasta el jefe del departamento de aurores se dio por vencido, sus hijos nunca conocerían a su padre. Aunque en el fondo eso es lo que ella quería, que Rose y Scorpius fueran sólo suyos. Suspiró con resignación, ya era momento de que dejara todo el asunto en el pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la guerra algunos sangrepura habían desaparecido del país en búsqueda de un poco de paz. Él, junto a su madre, se había instalado en Francia, en una propiedad muy antigua, que había pertenecido a los Black desde hace siglos. Recorriendo las calles de París, había reconocido a la hermana menor de Daphne, se acercó a la guapa bruja y desde ese momento fueron casi inseparables. Ella también estaba huyendo, aunque él nunca supo de qué. Con el mutuo compromiso de no decirle a nadie su ubicación, comenzaron una relación muy pasional.

Pero hace poco más de una semana todo se había terminado. Tory lo dejó por _Valentino, _un italiano estúpido que era el encargado del edificio muggle donde ella tenía su departamento. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de engañarlo, la había encontrado en su cama con el italiano de dos metros. ¿La excusa? Que Draco había olvidado su aniversario hace tres meses. Aún recordaba sus palabras "_Eres tan arrogante Draco, nunca podría pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona como tú. Yo no soy Granger, no me puedes humillar y pisotear, me voy"._ Nunca nadie lo había lastimado tanto, apareció en su mansión y sin cruzar palabra con su madre se había encerrado en el estudio a beber whisky.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y continuó su rutina normal. Pero el enorme dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ese momento era imposible de controlar. Solo en ese instante logró comprender el daño injustificado que le había causado a la loca de Granger y por primera vez en su vida se quiso disculpar. La semana siguiente mientras leía el periódico francés vio el anuncio de empleo del Ministerio Británico de Magia y no lo dudó un segundo. En la tarde recibió la respuesta y alistó sus maletas, los Malfoy volverían a Inglaterra.

Entró al Departamento de Misterios muy confiado. No sabía con quién iba a trabajar, era "secreto" pero fuera quien fuera, le habían asegurado que era el mejor. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a una oficina muy espaciosa, que, según le habían dicho, compartiría con su nuevo compañero. No le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir, sin embargo se sentó en el escritorio vacío y empezó a organizar sus cosas. Treinta minutos después se abrió la puerta y una mujer, con lindas curvas y un extraño cabello castaño entró de espaldas, gritándole a un hombre.

-¡Vete al Diablo Pucey! – gritó la bruja con una voz chillona que Draco creyó conocer - ¡Si esos informes no están mañana te maldeciré de manera que nunca te vuelvas a sentar!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Y vete al Diablo tú también Granger! – la voz de su excompañero de habitación lo alteró _¿Gran…ger?_

Cuando la chica loca se volvió Draco se dio cuenta de que había escuchado bien. La leona lo miraba con la boca desencajada y una expresión asesina en los ojos aunque estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Granger – saludó levantándose de su asiento, en un gesto caballeroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó apretando los dientes, sin registrar el saludo.

-Trabajaré aquí en los nuevos giratiempos – explicó con voz dura, sintiéndose molesto por su mala educación - ¿Eres mi compañera?

-Si – dijo con voz fría y controlada – Esto debe ser un error- murmuró más para ella misma que para él - ¡No puedo trabajar contigo! ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No quiero!

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? – exigió perdiendo la paciencia. Él se estaba comportando como un profesional y ella como una niña.

-¡Es obvio lo que pasa! – gritó perdiendo la compostura – Te odio.

-Wow. Muy profesional Granger – respondió con sarcasmo – Si es por lo que pasó hace años, ya estás grande y creo que deberías superarlo – respiró profundo al ver que un flash de dolor atravesó el rostro de la bruja, recordó su resolución de pedir perdón y se calmó un poco – En realidad quería disculparme por lo que pasó, fui infantil y cruel. Ahora que dejamos eso de lado, a trabajar.

-No acepto tu disculpa Malfoy y no pienso trabajar contigo.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la insolente mujercita dejó el despacho.

Draco se volvió a sentar confundido. ¿Era permitido rechazar una disculpa? Maldita bruja, se había humillado para nada, todo por culpa de Tor… _Astoria_. ¿Le quitarían el trabajo? No necesitaba el dinero pero realmente _quería_ ese trabajo. Además, debía enseñarle a la maldita Gryffindor a aceptar una disculpa.

* * *

Granger no volvió a aparecer ese día, ni el día siguiente. El martes Kingsley le envió un comunicado diciendo que la loca había pedido una semana libre y volvería el próximo lunes, le ordenó a Draco que se fuera a casa también. Pero como un Malfoy no acepta ordenes de nadie, se quedó. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en una manera de hacerla aceptar su maldita disculpa. Decidió comenzar a elaborar un esquema general de lo que necesitarían, todo iba bien hasta que llegó a una encrucijada ¿Escamas de Dragón o pelo de cola de unicornio? Tendría que esperar a su _queridísima compañera_.

Se levantó para deambular por la oficina y revisar el archivo cuando algo captó su interés. Granger tenía una foto de él cuando era niño, era una foto muggle y en lugar de una túnica estaba usando ropa muggle. Una voz en su mente gritaba _"ACOSADORA"._ Se sentó en la silla de la leona para inspeccionar la fotografía cuando otra interceptó su atención. Una niña rubia, con un lindo vestido rosa de la misma edad que Draco en el otro portarretratos.

Al parecer era una de esas acosadoras obsesionadas y peligrosas. Hasta había intentado recrear sus hijos juntos. Pobre chica, sabía que era bueno en la cama, pero no hasta qué punto, sin embargo algo no cerraba, no creía que Granger fuera ese tipo de persona.

Mordido por la curiosidad registró el escritorio hasta encontrar la foto de dos niños rubios, de unos cuantos meses. Cada uno estaba sentado en una rodilla de Granger. Había guirnaldas por todas partes y Zabini, lunática, una camada de pelirrojos y San Potter estaban ahí. "23 de enero de 2001. Primer cumpleaños de Rose y Scorpius Granger" la foto era mágica, por lo tanto era real. Esos niños eran reales. Tenían un poco más de 4 años.

_Un momento…_ el cerebro de Draco comenzó a trabajar a máxima velocidad. _Mierda._

* * *

El resto de la semana fue horrible.

Draco se convenció a si mismo de que todo había sido parte de su imaginación. Nadie podría tener tan mala suerte. Se rio de su propia estupidez y el sábado salió a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini estaban encantados de volver a saber de él. Aunque lo demostraron de la manera Slytherin. Con insultos

-Eres un imbécil – continuó Nott – Sin importar que tú y tu madre quisieran dejar todo atrás por un tiempo debiste escribir. ¿Dónde estabas metido?

-¿Te has comunicado con alguien del colegio?

-Cuéntenme de ustedes.

Hicieron mala cara al ser ignorados en sus esfuerzos por sonsacar información, pero lo conocían bien, así que lo dejaron pasar. Ya les llegaría el momento.

-Estoy saliendo con Lovegood – dijo Blaise orgulloso – Nos casaremos en diciembre.

-Lo imaginé – confesó con una sonrisa burlona – Vi una foto tuya rodeado de pelirrojos. Pansy también estaba ahí, por cierto ¿Por qué no vino?

-Está de vacaciones con Weasly – respondió Theo quitándole importancia -¿Dónde viste la foto? – preguntó poniendo cara de póker. _Malditas malas vibras._

-En mi oficina, la comparto con Granger.

Eso hizo la magia. Theo escupió su cerveza de mantequilla y a Zabini le dio un ataque de toz. Algo estaba muuuuuuuy mal.

-¿Qué mierda les pasa? – demandó estudiando con sospecha a sus amigos.

-¿Hermione te vio? – la voz de Blaise era un mísero intento de tono casual.

-Claro, pero solo el lunes, no ha vuelto – _¿Hermione?_ no quería parecer muy interesado pero las dudas lo estaban devorando. Necesitaba respuestas – Respondan. ¿Qué-mierda-les-pasa?

-Nada. Iré por una botella.

Pasaba algo y Draco, lastimosamente, intuía qué.

* * *

Como cualquier Slytherin, Draco decidió que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar al fondo del asunto. Estaba seguro de que su cabeza lo estaba engañando. ¡Él no había hecho nada tan malo como para merecer ese castigo! Ser guapo, inteligente, divertido, hábil, poderoso y millonario no era motivo de semejante sentencia. No podían hacerle eso.

Regresó a la oficina y comenzó a buscar en las gavetas por alguna pista. Escuchó voces en el pasillo y sabiendo que no debía estar allí usó un hechizo desilusionador. Se fue con cuidado a una esquina deseando no ser descubierto.

-¡Pero no entiendo porque tuve que traerlos Mione! – reclamó una voz masculina.

-Porque _él_ volvió Harry – debatió con voz cansina ¿Granger? – Si los periódicos publican una foto suya Malfoy los verá, es un cerdo, pero no es estúpido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a cara rajada y a la leona. Draco se dio cuenta de que traían algo en brazos. Dos niños, profundamente dormidos. Eran tan rubios como él. _No puede estar pasando, estoy loco, es imposible. Respira… inhala, exhala._

-¿Qué necesitas con tanta prisa? – inquirió _el Salvador_ en voz propia de un padre exasperado.

-Las fotos de los niños, no quiero que Malfoy las vea por error – explicó con voz preocupada la castaña, haciendo que Draco se desesperara más.

_Por los pantalones de Merlín deja que sea una pesadilla._

-Mione necesitas tranquilizarte, vamos por un café.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí – lo regañó haciendo un gesto hacia los pequeños bultos.

Con más habilidad de la que Draco lo creía capaz, Potter movió su carita y el pequeño sofá se convirtió en una cama lo suficientemente grande para ambos infantes, con barandas y cobijas.

-Hay una maquina en el pasillo – le recordó con autoridad – Vamos.

Arrastró a la castaña fuera de la habitación dejando a Draco con los enanos. A punto de un ataque de pánico se acercó a ellos. Tenía que reconocer que eran los niños más lindos que había visto. Tenían una piel hermosa, parecían muñecos de porcelana. Sus mejillas rellenas los hacían verse muy dulces y dormidos eran lo más cercano a un par de ángeles que podía existir en la tierra. Aun así Draco rogaba porque no fueran suyos. Necesitaba quitarse la estúpida idea que le había surgido. Existían miles de hombres rubios y Granger había demostrado no ser difícil de llevar a la cama, sin embargo no podía evitar escuchar su voz susurrándole después de terminar "_He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, te amo Malfoy"._

Si eran sus hijos, cosa prácticamente imposible, tendría la pequeña marca en el oído derecho: una mancha gris. Se acercó a ellos cuando escuchó a Granger acercándose con el idiota de San Potter. Fue hasta la chimenea y entró en las llamas verdes. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

Cuando entró a la nueva Mansión Malfoy (había quemado el lugar donde esas horribles cosas pasaron) fue directo a la biblioteca. En alguno de esos periódicos que habían guardado sus elfos debía decir algo del embarazo de Granger.

_Todo esto tiene que ser una mala jugada de mi cerebro. Nadie puede tener tan mala suerte._


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto como había comprendido que no tenía por qué escaparse de trabajar con Malfoy, pidió la semana y fue a casa con sus amigos. Tenía que buscar la manera de proteger a sus hijos. Sabía que probablemente al final del año le diría sobre los niños, si algún día Rose y Scorp preguntaban porque su padre nunca estuvo alrededor, entonces tendría una respuesta para ellos.

-Hermione, sé que tal vez este no es el momento… - empezó a decir su amigo, se volvió para mirar a Harry a los ojos adivinando lo que quería preguntar.

Suspiró resignada. Nunca les había dicho que había pasado. Sabían quién era el padre, que no tenían una relación y que no le había dicho acerca del embarazo. Pero nada más. Se había negado rotundamente a hablar de ello.

-Envíale una lechuza a Ron, quiero que esté en media hora en mi casa. Es el momento de contarles.

* * *

Puso a sus pequeños ángeles en sus camas, reforzó los encantamientos anti-paparazis y bajó al salón donde la esperaban sus amigos. Se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá donde ellos se habían acomodado y convocó una botella de whisky y tres vasos.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Cuántas veces sucedió? – tan pronto Ron lo dijo, Harry le dio un codazo. _Típico de Ron _\- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Sólo una vez, la semana antes de la graduación – decidió usar un tono sereno, iba a necesitar paciencia. Aún los recordaba tratando de encontrar a Malfoy para matarlo.

-¿Cómo paso? – la pregunta de Harry la desubicó por completo, pero quería ser sincera.

-Bueno…

_El primer año en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba increíblemente feliz. No lo podía creer. El callejón Diagon era todo lo que había soñado y ese tren rojo era perfecto. Se despidió de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo y caminó hacia la máquina cuando algo llamó su atención._

_Del otro lado de la estación estaba un niño rubio aferrado a sus padres. Parecía estar llorando. Se acercó para escuchar lo que decían, solo por curiosidad._

_-Tranquilo Draco, te escribiremos cada semana – lloraba la mujer abrazándolo – Prometo que este año será mágico – continuó intentando bromear._

_-Hijo, tienes que irte ahora – le recordó una versión mayor del niño, apretando su hombro en gesto cariñoso que no iba con su rostro agrio – Recuerda todo lo que te dijimos y mantente fuera de problemas._

_Ese chico era la cosa más tierna._

_Al entrar al tren el chico chocó con ella, botando su baúl. En lugar de ayudarla simplemente le gritó._

_-Ten más cuidado, loca._

_Ya no le parecía tan tierno, idiota._

_…__.-….._

_Odiaba que Ron hubiera dicho eso. No era tan tonta para creer que eran amigos, pero al menos pensó que le tenían un poco de aprecio. Estaba equivocada. Al parecer el pelirrojo la odiaba por tener más talento que él para los hechizos. Siguió llorando en una esquina del único pasillo que encontró desolado cuando sintió a alguien aproximándose._

_-¿Granger?_

_Genial… tenía que ser él. Más burlas para Hermione._

_-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios Malfoy! – gritó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Vete._

_-Toma – el rubio le entregó un pañuelo blanco. Lo miró incrédula – Si mi madre sabe que vi a una chica llorando y no hice nada, es capaz de matarme._

_-¿No vas a burlarte? – preguntó antes de soplarse la nariz en el pañuelo._

_-Creo que tienes suficientes problemas – alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, él casi sonrió un poco antes de adoptar su expresión habitual, desprecio – Es demasiado patético llorar en el pasillo._

_Sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino._

_…__...-…..._

_No podía creerlo. Malfoy había deseado que fuera ella. Que ella fuera la que el basilisco se llevara. Seguramente se había sentido feliz de que la petrificaran. El año pasado cuando ella trató de devolverle el pañuelo le gritó que no quería que nadie supiera. Que fue sólo caballerosidad._

_Después de eso la ignoró cuando se encontraban solos y la insultó cuando estaban frente a otros. Este año incluso la había llamado "Sangresucia" y le había deseado la muerte. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sin importar lo malo que fuera con ella, lo encontraba especial, había algo en él que la hacía sentir diferente. Salió de su compartimiento para ir al baño, ya estaban cerca de Londres y quería cambiarse._

_-Granger – maldición, tenía que encontrárselo estando sola. Siguió caminando sin darle la cara - ¡Granger!_

_-¿Qué mierda quieres Malfoy? – preguntó dándole la espalda._

_-Siento haber dicho que esperaba que murieras – se volvió para enfrentarlo, boquiabierta y sin creerle – No me malinterpretes, no me agradas, es más, creo que te odio. Pero lo dije sólo para molestar a cara rajada y a la comadreja._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?_

_-Eso no te importa – le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se alejó sin darle tiempo para responder. De nuevo._

_…__...-…..._

_En tercer año dejó de creer que era especial, sin embargo había algo en su actitud de chico malo que alborotaba sus estúpidas hormonas. No entendía que fuera posible que alguien le desagradara tanto y al mismo tiempo le acelerara el pulso. Pero lo de Buckbeak fue demasiado y Hermione perdió la compostura por primera vez. Lo golpeó y con eso se liberó un poco de su influencia._

_En cuarto año, después del incidente de sus dientes, comenzó a odiarlo. Nunca nadie la había humillado tanto. Mucha gente se seguía burlando de ella, llamándola "Castor"._

_Después del baile y la pelea con Ron, estaba llorando la torre de astronomía. Viktor había sido tan dulce, su primer beso había sido perfecto y el estúpido pelirrojo había arruinado su noche. Escuchó unos pasos pero no se escondió, los prefectos seguramente estaban ocupados… _

_-Granger ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del maldito rubio resonó fuerte y claramente estaba borracho, pero lo ignoró – Responde cuando alguien te habla._

_Se levantó dispuesta a salir sin cruzar una palabra, pero cuando se acercó a él Malfoy la tomó de brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Lo fulminó con la mirada pero siguió sin dirigirle la palabra._

_-Siento eso – señaló sus dientes y luego la soltó para seguir hasta la ventana._

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras con el corazón acelerado, cuando llegó abajo volvió a escuchar ruidos y se escondió cerca de una armadura. Daphne Greengrass iba directo a la torre con una botella y dos vasos. _

_En quinto año dejó de importarle. Lo ignoraba, no le dirigía la palabra y si el la insultaba se alejaba sin responder. Malfoy era tema superado._

_El problema fue sexto año. Sabía que lo que él estaba haciendo, lo descubrió con el collar. Se lo contó a Dumbledore de inmediato, en ese momento el director le habló de su plan, nada acerca de lo horocruxes, pero sí acerca de su muerte. Le explicó el predicamento del rubio y a su manera decidió ayudarlo. Puso un hechizo en el baño de Myrtle para que todas las chicas percibieran un olor a podrido, tan pronto como supo que iba ahí a desahogarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía enfermo comenzó a dejar comida en el lavatorio, pidiendo a Myrtle discreción y por último lo ayudó en secreto con su tarea, él nunca lo sospechó, lo encubrió muchas veces. Repitiendo en su cabeza que era por Dumbledore. _

_Sabía que era una locura. Que era estúpido. Que no tenía ningún motivo, pero se había enamorado de Malfoy._

_..…-….._

_Ni siquiera Ron podía ayudarla. Llevaban meses buscando y huyendo y aún pensaba en él. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Vivo?_

_Rogó cada noche que la magia lo protegiera. Que Dios lo protegiera, que el mundo se protegiera. Luego lo encontró, en su propia mansión. En la peor de las situaciones. Él la vio gritar y llorar sin hacer nada. No la delató pero tampoco la ayudó. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que se enfrentara a su tía y le declarara amor eterno? Él no la quería, la odiaba. Además era un mortífago y un asesino._

_Aun así debía quedar algo bueno en él, no les impidió huir, no luchó contra ellos, la esperanza volvió a nacer en Hermione. Pero luego en el castillo trató de atacarlos y se sintió estúpida por creer en él de nuevo. Ella y Draco Malfoy nunca, nunca estarían juntos._

_…__..-..…_

_Sabía que estaba muy, muy borracha. Había terminado sus exámenes. Al fin era libre. La fiesta de los alumnos de último año (la mayoría sobrevivientes de la guerra) fue totalmente salvaje. Hermione tomó un par de copas demás y decidió salir a despejarse. No supo cuánto había caminado para "despejarse" hasta que entró al Caldero Chorreante y lo que vio la sorprendió. Sólo había una persona: Draco "ardiente" Malfoy. Sabía que era el alcohol tomando decisiones, aun así se acercó a él._

_-Malfooooy – dijo en un suspiró, tratando de sonar sexi._

_-Granger – dijo mirándola a los ojos con una expresión extraña - ¿Ebria?_

_-No, enamorada – respondió sacando valor del whisky de fuego – Pero eres un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada. Te odio._

_-No tanto como yo – respondió apretando la mandíbula - ¿Por qué mierda volviste? El Ministro tenía una oficina con tu nombre en cada departamento._

_-Volví porque no podía perder la oportunidad de vert… de venir a Hogwarts una última vez._

_-Nos habrías hecho a todos más felices – respondió mirándola con dureza – Tu simple presencia me enferm…_

_No pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione lo besó. Nunca entendió que la había poseído para hacer eso, pero simplemente no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y realmente no quería que él la insultara. Ese sería el único beso que compartirían y finalmente superaría a Malfoy. No lo volvería a ver y no volvería a pensar en él._

_Sin embargo no pudo prever que él respondiera tan bien. Que la besara como nadie nunca la había besado, con una mezcla de pasión, furia, necesidad y deseo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastró a las escaleras, él la levantó en brazos y corrió hasta uno de los cuartos, bajo la mirada curiosa de Madame Rosmerta._

_La noche fue perfecta. Fue tierno, salvaje, apasionado y la hizo rogar. La hizo _rogar. _Después de alcanzar el clímax juntos se dejó caer sobre él y apenas estuvo dormido, se lo dijo._

-_He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, te amo Malfoy._

_Durmió por horas, cuando se despertó se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado y la satisfacción la hizo sonreír. No había sido un sueño, ahora tenía a Malfoy._

_-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, no estaba abrazándola, se estaba vistiendo ¿Iba a traerle el desayuno a la cama?_

_-Me largo Granger – respondió con voz fría y monótona._

_-¿A dónde? – se levantó sin importarle su desnudez y se acercó a él - ¿Qué pasa Draco?_

_-¿Draco? ¿Crees que por una noche puedes tomarte el atrevimiento de llamarme por mi nombre? – la risa, cruel, resonó en toda la habitación._

_-¿Qué? - esto tenía que ser una broma pesada o una pesadilla – Pero ¿Y lo que pasó anoche?_

_-Sólo quería probar que la princesa de Gryffindor no es intocable – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa torcida antes de desaparecer._

_Lloró hasta quedase sin fuerzas, se vistió con lentitud y bajó con vergüenza de enfrentar la mirada de Madame Rosmerta. En ese momento estaba segura de algo, odiaba a Draco Malfoy._

-Y eso fue todo – concluyó intentando proyectar relajación, pero inquieta en el fondo - ¿Algo más?

Ambos negaron enérgicamente, sorprendidos por el exceso de información.

-¿Piensas decirle de los niños? – se aventuró Ron nervioso.

-Aún no lo sé, creo que voy a esperar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mione, no sabemos qué tipo de persona es Malfoy ahora – aprobó Harry serio – Pero si algún día le dices, entonces tenemos derecho a maldecirlo por lo que te hizo.

-De acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

Salió del departamento de la chica con la que pasó la noche. Tenía media hora para ir a su casa, ducharse e ir al Ministerio.

Debía llegar temprano, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, a Draco sí le gustaba trabajar. Además tenía _ese _asunto pendiente. Primero se fijaría en el registro. Si la bruja era al menos un poco considerada los niños llevarían el apellido de su padre.

Se puso un traje muggle, que se había acostumbrado a usar. Llegó a la oficina media hora antes y fue directo a la oficina de registros mágicos. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Nott esperando frente a la puerta.

-Draco – lo saludó como si hubiera sabido que vendría.

-Theo ¿Me esperabas? – se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por supuesto, te conozco – pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Draco y lo guio dentro del registro.

-¿Qué haces? – inquirió el rubio desconcertado.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar lo que buscas.

En silencio, decidiendo que no necesitaba excusas fueron hasta los registros en "G" buscó el expediente de Granger y lo revisó.

Scorpius Granger M.

Rose Granger M.

_M._ ¿Moore? Martins?... _¿Malfoy?_

-Theo necesito que me digas la verdad – prefería no pedirle nada a nadie, pero este caso era extremo.

-Lo siento Draco, no puedo – su amigo lo miró con expresión dura – Sabes a quién le debes preguntar.

* * *

Entró a la oficina sabiendo que ella ya estaría ahí. Tenía puesta una hermosa falda tubo y una blusa blanca que abrazaba su figura. Draco lo notó pero no le tomó importancia. Tenían un asunto más urgente que tratar.

-Buen día Granger.

-Malfoy – respondió ella asintiendo en su dirección. No se parecía nada al saco de nervios que encontró la semana pasada. Tenía esa mirada determinada que le había visto en otras ocasiones. Hermione Granger tenía un plan, estaba seguro.

No era el momento de preguntar, lo sabía. Pero quería que ella supiera que lo sospechaba, iba a mostrar una parte de su baraja. Esa era la mejor manera de empezar a desenredar ese horrible nudo que se había vuelto su mente desde que vio a los enanos de Granger.

Tendría que volver a disculparse.

-Granger, lo que dije la última vez era en serio. Siento lo que hice.

Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera hablaría del tema y tuvo razón.

-¿Revisaste los últimos diseños? – con esa pregunta comenzó el debate profesional. Un área en la que ambos estaban cómodos.

Discutieron muchísimo acerca del dilema "Escamas vs. Pelo", y aunque usó todos los argumentos posibles, al final Granger ganó. Usarían escamas.

A la hora del almuerzo vio su oportunidad llegar. Se levantó para ir a comer y decidió apostar pesado.

-¿Me acompañas o comes en tu casa, con tus hijos? – hizo la pregunta con la voz más inocente que pudo fingir y se le contrajo el estómago al ver la palidez del rostro de la loca de los libros. Sólo había una razón para que le afectara tanto su comentario.

-Sí, voy a comer con mis hijos.

-Granger… - acabaría con eso. Simplemente preguntaría.

-Ahora no Malfoy, hablaremos después. Cualquier cosa de trabajo puede esperar.

La bruja caminó rápido y desapareció por la chimenea.

¿Nadie le diría la verdad?

* * *

-¡Pansy! – vio a su amiga sentada en la cafetería. Era su día de suerte.

-Malfoy – respondió ella luciendo disgustada en su presencia.

-¡Te extrañé! – dijo tratando de manipularla un poco.

-Claro, por eso escribiste – debatió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa – Siéntate.

-Es genial verte, todo el mundo actúa raro y hay estúpidas ideas rondando en mi cabeza – comentó feliz de poder hablar con la chica que consideraba casi una hermana - ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Están muy bien – sonrió un poco y siguió – Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Lo sé, la comadreja.

-Ron Weasly – corrigió con voz reprobatoria.

Rio divertido con la broma, Pansy jamás defendería a Weasly de él, sin importar que estuvieran saliendo. Esa relación no podía ser muy seria. Cuando notó que Pansy no reía se quedó anonadado. _Tiene que estar jugando conmigo._

-¿Cómo pasó? – inquirió no muy feliz.

-Bueno, después de que desapareciste Harry y Ron trataron de ponerse en contacto contigo. No pudimos encontrarte pero decidimos… - dudó un momento, parecía estar intentando no hablar de más - …ayudarlos con su _situación_ y con el paso de los meses nos empezamos a llevar bastante bien. Incluso Blaise sale con Luna y Theo está tratando de conquistar a Lavender Brown. La chica cambió mucho desde lo que le pasó con Greyback.

-¿Por qué me buscaban? – estaba seguro de que al fin conseguiría una respuesta.

-Ayuda en un caso – respondió mintiendo con tranquilidad, pero traicionándose al tocarse la barbilla.

-Pans…

-No es mi historia para contar, me tengo que ir – se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza – Yo también te extrañé, suerte.

* * *

Después de más de un mes en la oficina nada había cambiado. Granger no lo dejaba tener una conversación con ella fuera de horas laborales y nunca respondía preguntas personales. Siempre era la misma historia.

"_-Granger ¿comemos juntos?_

_-No._

_…__..._

_-¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?_

_-No te importa._

_…__..._

_-¿Estás casada?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia._

_…__..._

_-¿Ven mucho a su padre?_

_-¿Enviaste los informes?_

_…__..._

_¿Llevan tu apellido?_

_-¿Tienes el pergamino del departamento de control de magia experimental?_

_…__..._

_-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después del trabajo?_

_-A tu funeral._

_…__..._

_-Esa falda te queda bien, a tu novio debe gustarle._

_(Mirada asesina)_

_-¿Por qué no te ahogas en el lago negro?"_

Estaba cansado de tratar de sacarles información a sus amigos, que también ignoraban sus intentos. Lo único que pudo deducir es que Potter y Weasly lo odiaban aún más que en el colegio. Se los había encontrado algunas veces con los mismos resultados. Le enviaban miradas venenosas y después caminaban en sentido contrario.

Estaba sopesando la idea de secuestrar a Granger y a los enanos. Sonaba extremista pero así podría saberlo. Aunque ¿para qué? Si eran sus hijos ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar? _Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él._

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, cuando su suerte cambió drásticamente, después de siete semanas de soportar a Granger y a sus locos amigos. Era jueves y estaban sentados enfurruñados en sus escritorios después de una de sus típicas discusiones, siendo sincero le gustaba discutir. Granger sabía pelear, la bruja no le agradaba pero la respetaba como colega. Estaban a punto de salir cuando un ciervo plateado entró y la voz del salvador mágico se escuchó por toda la oficina.

-Ginny entró en labor. No podemos contactar a nadie. Van por flu.

La bruja se puso muy pálida y un minuto después las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes.

Los dos hermosos mocosos rubios entraron, cada uno con un pequeño bolsito y vestidos con túnicas. Realmente eran muy lindos. Totalmente adorables. Sintió algo moverse en su estómago.

-¡Mami! – gritaron al unísono lanzándose hacia ella.

-Mami, tía Ginny dice que Lilly viene en camino – dijo Rose muy emocionada.

-¡Tío Harry se fue a San Mungo y se llevó a James! – le contó Scorp preocupado - ¿Tienen que devolverlo para Traer a Lilly?

-No Scorp, no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó la castaña riendo. Luego recordó donde estaba y su sonrisa se volvió tensa.

-¿Mami quién es ese señor? – cuando el pequeño dedito apuntó hacia él Draco se sintió morir. Se paralizó y la niña aprovechó para escapar del abrazo de su madre y se acercarse a él. El otro pequeño la siguió.

-Es un compañero de trabajo cariño – su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Hola señor, me llamo Rose – el angelito hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció la mano. Cuando la tomó Draco sintió toda su piel erizarse.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó dándole la mano al pequeño para probar si tenía la misma sensación. Si la tuvo.

-Me llamo Scorpius Hypherion – dijo orgulloso - ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – respondió sonriendo ante la educación de los pequeños.

-¡Yo también soy Malfoy! ¡Rose Anne Malfoy! – la voz emocionada de la niña casi evita el ataque de pánico. _Casi._

-¡Y yo Scorpius Hypherion Malfoy! – agregó el rubio miniatura, no queriendo quedarse por fuera.

¿Podía ser un error? Tal vez lo dijeron como un juego ¿Verdad? Granger no le ocultaría a sus hijos, ella no era ese tipo de bruja ¿o sí?

Eso era todo. Lo que había estado buscando. Lo que quería saber. Eran suyos. Tuvo dos impulsos opuestos pero igualmente fuertes. Apuntar la varita a su cabeza y lanzarse un Avada Kedavra y agacharse y abrazar a esos pequeños. Se quedó estático tratando de decidir.

Miró a los pequeños adivinando en ellos facciones familiares que se negaba a aceptar.

-Niños vayan a visitar a tío Theo – la voz de Granger lo sacó del ensueño – Los buscaré cuando termine.

¿Tío Theo? Nott se las iba a pagar. Él lo sabía todo y no le había dicho nada. Todos se las pagarían. ¿Ellos eran tíos y él un desconocido?

No quería que se fueran. Necesitaba quedarse ahí con ellos un momento. Pero seguía sin encontrar su voz y con un rápido "Adiós" ambos salieron en búsqueda de su ex-amigo. Lo mataría luego. Verlos alejarse por el pasillo le devolvió la energía para pelear.

-Así que estaba en lo correcto. Son míos. – sentenció en un tono amenazador.

Ella cerró la puerta y convocó un "Muffliato"

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? – demandó en un susurro.

-¿Importa? – caminó hasta quedar de frente - ¿Por qué MIERDA todos lo saben excepto YO?

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar – dijo ella con dificultad – Hablaremos después.

-VAMOS A HABLAR AHORA –gritó desconcertado por su actitud -¡Ahora!

-¡No me grites! – en un segundo la varita de la leona estaba apuntada a su pecho - ¡Dije que hablamos después!

Dejó de apuntarlo y se alejó de él.

-¿Dónde diablos piensas ir? – preguntó cuándo ella avanzó hasta la puerta.

-Voy a recoger a MIS hijos – ladró de vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Maldita loca, ese era sólo el principio.

-¡También son míos!

_Aunque no sé qué hacer con ellos._

* * *

Espero toda la noche por noticias de Granger, sin embargo no dio señales de vida. Cuando ya era muy tarde y estaba seguro de que no aparecería envió una lechuza a sus amigos. Tenía cuentas que ajustar.

Ninguno de ellos le preguntó que era tan urgente, simplemente llegaron luciendo incómodos.

Tomaron asiento en silencio, mirando a Draco entre recelosos y nerviosos. Cuando se terminaron de acomodar y Dolly (la hermana de Dobby) les sirvió los tragos, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Todos lo sabían? – la pregunta sonó como una acusación y pensándolo bien, era exactamente eso.

-Sí. – respondió Pansy recuperando su tranquilidad – No me voy a disculpar por no decirlo.

-Ninguno de nosotros se disculpará. – la apoyó Blaise.

-¿Me esconden la existencia de dos hijos, _mis hijos_, y no se disculparán? – se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el estudio muy enfadado con ellos - ¿Qué mierda está mal con ustedes?

-Nada Draco – Blaise lo miró con dureza – No sé qué pasó entre ustedes. Tú desapareciste, un mes después Potter y Weasly te buscaban como locos para (y cito) "castrarte con una cuchara y luego matarte". Mione nunca nos quiso decir lo que ocurrió, pero esos meses fueron terribles para ella y a ti, obviamente, lo que pasó no te importó lo suficiente para preguntar si había tenido _consecuencias._

-Es cierto, deja de jugar el papel de víctima Draco – lo regañó Theo – Aquí la única víctima es Hermione, ¡su vida ya era complicada antes de que tú la cagaras! – se levantó y caminó hasta él – Te buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras, nunca escribiste.

-¡Nada de eso importa! – contraatacó furioso -¡Tengo dos hijos y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decírmelo! – caminó hasta el sofá amenazante - ¿Y desde cuándo llaman a Granger por su nombre?

-Desde que, como tus amigos, decidimos ayudarla con el desastre que tú provocaste –la voz del italiano estaba cargada de cansancio y enojo.

-No nos lleva a nada discutir de esta manera – comentó Pansy poniéndose de pie –Draco ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?

-No lo sé – reconoció tranquilizándose – no sé nada de ellos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, trataremos de responderte – ofreció Theo más relajado.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-23 de enero, nacieron casi un mes antes de tiempo, el embarazo fue difícil – Pansy respondió sin dudar – Mione estuvo bajo mucho estrés.

Sintiéndose culpable, no ahondó en ese tema.

-¿Los conocen bien?

-Claro, somos como sus tíos – comentó Theo sonriendo – Herms permitió que estuviéramos cerca durante el embarazo y cuando nacieron ya éramos amigos.

-¿Son muy cercanos a Potter y los Weasly?

-Ellos son su familia. Harry, Ron y Charlie han ejercido, de alguna forma, la figura paternal – dijo Nott inseguro.

Ese pedazo de información le molesto. No quería que sus niños fueran más cercanos a Potter que a él. No debía ser así, de todas formas de eso infería que Granger no estaba casada.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe que son míos?

-No. Lo saben los Weasly, los amigos de Granger y la orden. El resto del mundo mágico no tiene idea – Pansy parecía descontenta por ello. Draco estaba de acuerdo, pero lo tranquilizaba que nadie supiera que tenía hijos que ni siquiera conocía.

-Entonces ¿ellos tampoco saben de mí? – inquirió sin saber cuál respuesta prefería en ese caso - ¿Qué creen que pasó conmigo?

-Tienes que entender que son muy listos – Blaise se acercó hasta él y palmeó su hombro – Saben que tienen un padre, Herms nos deja hablar de ti. No podemos mencionar tu nombre, pero ellos saben que existes y un poco acerca de cómo eres. Al menos desde nuestro punto de vista.

-Mione no quería que concibieran falsas esperanzas – añadió Pansy – Pero no quería que creyeran que no son amados por su padre, les dijimos que trabajas con Potter y estás en una misión especial.

Exhaló aliviado. Hasta ese momento no lo había reconocido, pero quería que ellos supieran de él. Odiaría que pensaran que los había abandonado o que había muerto. El simple hecho de que no le quitara a sus hijos del todo hizo que el enojo que sentía contra Granger disminuyera. No se había equivocado con ella, era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo son?

-Hermosos, divertidos, dulces… - dijo la bruja sonriendo.

-Increíblemente inteligentes – continuó Theo – Rose ama jugar Quidditch y tiene episodios de magia accidental muy graciosos, casi siempre involucran a Scorp. Es muy metódica para su edad. Odia la berenjena y su dulce favorito son las ranas de chocolate. Es muy apegada a James, el hijo de Potter, que es dos meses menor que ellos.

-Scorpius es el pequeño protector de su hermana – comentó el italiano – Es muy divertido y maduro para su edad. No le gusta mucho el Quidditch o volar, prefiere leer. Para su cumpleaños le regalé un juego de pociones que ha tenido resultados… _interesantes –_ todos rieron como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, cosa que irritó a Draco. No quería sentirse dejado de lado –No come tomate y adora las manzanas verdes, es muy cariñoso y siempre está cerca de Teddy (tu primo).

-Ah y ambos son muy traviesos, los gemelos Weasly les han enseñado algunos trucos. Hermione los maldijo un par de veces y les prohibió llevarlos a la tienda.

Se quedó callado ingiriendo la información. Sus amigos comprendieron que necesitaba a tiempo y sin decir nada salieron del salón.

No había pensado en qué hacer con ellos hasta ese momento. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa: esos eran sus hijos y los quería conocer, sin importar que dijera Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó, Hermione se arrastró fuera de la cama, cansada y nerviosa. No había dormido nada, su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado ideando formas de desaparecer.

Todo había pasado antes de lo planeado. No entendía como en unas semanas su vida se había vuelto un caos. Fue al cuarto de sus pequeños para despertarlos. Hoy iban a conocer a Lilly Luna Potter.

-Buen día – dijo suavemente acercándose a Scorpius – Es hora de conocer a su nueva prima.

Él abrió los ojos sonriendo muy contento ante la perspectiva

-Buen día mami – Le dio un beso rápido a su madre y salió corriendo al baño.

-Buen día princesa – acarició la mejilla de la niña esperando que, tal vez, por primera vez reaccionara como su hermano. No hubo suerte.

Con Rose la historia era la misma. Aún no podía despertarla sin que la niña se pusiera de mal humor. Siempre era igual.

-Es hora de levantarse Rosie – dijo con suavidad. Ella trató de cubrirse aún más con la manta - ¿No quieres conocer a Lilly? – insistió la castaña pero ella cubrió su cabeza con la almohada – Todos estarán en Grimmauld – al final se levantó sin dirigirle la palabra, indignada por el atrevimiento de su madre.

Los niños necesitaban supervisión mínima, se duchaban y mudaban prácticamente solos. Se rehusaron a desayunar porque estaban seguros de que la abuela Weasly haría comida para ellos en la casa del tío Harry.

Alistó una pequeña maleta con las cosas de los niños, ropa, juguetes y todo lo necesario para un par de días. Estaba decidida a hablar con Malfoy, así que le pediría a sus padres que los cuidaran el fin de semana.

Llegaron a Grimmauld casi a medio día. Todos estaban ahí, los Weasly, Pans, Theo, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Andrómeda y Teddy. Ginny estaba en medio de todos con la pequeña pelirroja en sus manos. Saludaron e inmediatamente Molly se llevó a los gemelos y James a la cocina, acompañada por Andrómeda y Arthur. Hermione se sentó cerca de Ron y por la expresión de sus amigos, supo que estaban enterados.

-¿Puedo sostenerla? – Ginny asintió y se levantó para entregarle a la pequeña Lilly. La bebé tenía los ojos muy abiertos, iguales a los de Harry.

-¿Estás bien? – Luna no parecía tan preocupada como los demás.

-Sí, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para hablar con Malfoy.

-Él está bastante confundido Mione – Blaise se acercó a ella para admirar de cerca a la pequeña Potter - ¿Quién es la bebé más linda de todo el mundo mágico? – la bebé lo miró nada impresionada - ¿Quieres que los niños se queden conmigo y Luna?

-Se pueden quedar aquí – ofreció Harry mientras servía té para su esposa.

-Iba a pedírselo a mis padres, pero creo que está bien que se queden con ustedes – dijo mirando al italiano – Tú tienes suficiente en que ocuparte y Ginny necesita descansar – añadió ante la falsa expresión herida de su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? – Pansy parecía estar más inquieta que Mione – No tienes por qué hacerlo sola.

-Voy a estar bien – le aseguró meciendo un poco a la niña.

-¿La puedo sostener? – extrañamente Zabini parecía muy entretenido con Rose – Vamos _ragazza _ tu tío Blaise te va a mimar un poco.

Cogió a la niña y se fue directo al patio. Los demás hombres lo siguieron para verificar que no se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Sigue insistiendo en que quiere que empecemos nuestra familia – les confió Luna cansada – Solo habla de eso.

-¿Y tú no quieres? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero en un par de meses, después de la boda.

-Bueno, sólo mantente firme – aconsejó Pansy – Ron lo ha insinuado, pero decidimos que no estamos listos aún.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas que estamos solas y le escribes a Malfoy? – dijo Ginny de repente – Así no tendrás a Harry y Ron encima de ti añadiendo amenazas.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! Es una excelente idea – Luna estaba muy emocionada – Además creo que el nacimiento de Lilly alejó a los Torsopolos.

Con un movimiento de la varita Pansy convocó pergamino y pluma. Todas se acercaron mientras Hermione se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué decir.

_Malfoy_

_Los niños se quedarán con Blaise y Luna un par de días, si quieres hablar envíame una lechuza._

_HG_

La ató a la pata de la lechuza de Ginny para enviarla. Rogando por que no contestara.

No contestó de inmediato y eso la tranquilizó. La tarde transcurrió de manera muy agradable y después de la comida se despidió de sus hijos, que se fueron con sus amigos. Le dio un beso a los niños Potter y se apareció en su casa. Se preparó un café y salió a la terraza, quedó sorprendida al ver una enorme lechuza gris en el barandal.

El animal parecía indignado por haber tenido que esperar y cuando trató de quitarle el pergamino la picoteó un poco.

_Granger_

_Por supuesto que quiero hablar. Si me envías la dirección de tu casa, llegaré inmediatamente._

_DM_

El animal la miraba como apresurándola, usó la varita para escribir la respuesta.

_Vrai Cottage, usa flu._

La lechuza voló lejos tan pronto le entregó la contestación. Alrededor de 30 minutos después escuchó ruido en la sala. Malfoy había llegado.

* * *

_Vrai Cottage, usa flu._

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. No quería iniciar una pelea. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que la Princesa de los Leones lo dejara acercarse a sus hijos. Iba a ser todo lo encantador que podía.

Entró a la casa de Granger, era un lugar pequeño comparado con la Mansión. Para una familia normal seguramente era una casa muy cómoda, para un Malfoy no. Buscó algún indicio de los niños y encontró sobre la chimenea muchas fotos. Recién nacidos eran muy pequeños y delgados, no se veían tan saludables. En otra estaban sentados en la tina y parecían más grandes, estaban muy lindo y Hermione salía en el fondo empapada y con rostro cansado. Había muchas fotos en donde salían sus amigos y algunas pocas con una pareja mayor, que intuía, eran los padres de Granger. Lo molestaba no estar en ninguna.

Pensó en subir la escalera cuando escuchó la voz de Granger llamándolo a través de una puerta.

-Estoy afuera – no había gritado, pero fue suficiente para que Draco encontrara el camino.

Ella estaba en una terraza sentada en un sillón viendo hacia el patio, con un brazo se abrazaba a sí misma y con la otra mano sostenía una taza. Draco tuvo que reconocer que era un lugar muy adecuado para que crecieran sus hijos. Tenía un gran espacio, una piscina en el fondo y lo que parecía una cancha de Quidditch miniatura.

-Granger – saludó suavemente antes de sentarse en el sillón de al lado.

-Malfoy.

-Este es un lindo lugar – dijo cortésmente, tratando de entablar una conversación – ¿Lo compraste?

-Sí – dio un trago largo a su bebida y la dejó en la pequeña mesita que tenía enfrente – ¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy? – aún no lo encaraba – Te juro que no voy a dejar que los lastimes.

-¡No los pienso lastimar! – debatió indignado por la acusación – Solo quiero conocerlos.

-¿Para qué? – la voz sonaba muy afectada - ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque son mis hijos! – dijo muy enfadado, levantándose del sillón y entrando a la casa. Necesitaba agua. Ella lo siguió en silencio pero podía escucharla resoplar - ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme a mis hijos? ¿Querías vengarte por lo que pasó?

Por primera vez desde que llegó la castaña lo miró a la cara.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Intenté enviarte cartas pero mi lechuza no supo dónde encontrarte! – ella caminó hasta el fregadero y sacó dos vasos que llenó de agua – Blaise, Pansy, Theo… todos lo intentamos. Simplemente desapareciste.

Draco cogió uno de los vasos y bebió todo el contenido.

-¡Tuviste que hacer un mejor trabajo! – estaba fuera de sí y lo sabía – Pudiste enviarme un mensaje con cualquiera de mis elfos.

-¿Cómo si tu maldita Mansión estaba en ruinas y no había nadie? – ella también apuró el agua por su garganta - ¿Crees que fue fácil? Buscar desesperadamente al imbécil que se burló de mí, para decirle que estaba embarazada… el deseo de toda mujer.

-¡Ya me disculpé por eso!

-¿Crees que una insignificante disculpa lo arregla todo? – la Gryffindor lucía como si lo quisiera matar. Probablemente quería hacerlo.

-Por favor Granger, supéralo y crece. Tuvimos un lio de una noche – se sentía ultrajado por la sabelotodo - ¿En algún momento te prometí algo? ¿Te mentí para llevarte a la cama? – ella abrió y cerró la boca sabiendo que tenía razón – Que tú te metieras conmigo para quitarte las ganas, no es mi culpa.

-Eres un bastardo, infeliz y despreciable – los ojos color chocolate estaban inyectados en sangre - ¡Largo!

-No me voy a ninguna parte hasta que hablemos de los niños – muy testarudo se acercó a un bancó y se sentó en el – No los vas a alejar de mí de nuevo.

-¡Nunca los alejé de ti!

Ella se apoyó en el fregadero dándole la espalda. En ese momento Draco notó algo. Granger tenía un trasero de infarto, totalmente apetecible. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, habría saltado sobre ella.

-Esto no nos lleva a nada Malfoy – sentenció en voz baja – No tengo deseos de pelear.

-Yo tampoco Granger – aceptó cansado – Pero quiero conocerlos. Son mis hijos.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no los vas a abandonar? – sonaba muy indecisa y vulnerable y Draco decidió ser honesto

-Granger son mis hijos y aunque no los esperaba… ahora que están aquí… no puedo alejarme – puso toda la sinceridad posible en su voz.

-Me cuesta creerlo…

-Son mis hijos y si tengo que recurrir a mis abogados para conseguirlos, lo haré – la amenaza surtió efecto.

-¿Intentarías quitarme a mis hijos? – parecía totalmente escandalizada - ¿Les quitarías a ellos a su madre?

-Nunca los alejaría de su madre, pero lucharé con todo lo que tengo para estar en sus vidas – lo dijo sin pensar y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era cierto. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos – Déjame conocerlos.

-Está bien – aceptó resignada – Pero necesitamos reglas.

-¿Reglas? –repitió sin comprender del todo.

-Sí, primero pondremos reglas – se acercó a un artefacto que parecía muggle antes de volver a verlo - ¿Café?

-Sí – se acercó a el banco que estaba frente a él y puso unos papeles en la mesa – ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ir escribiendo lo que acordemos - _Es tan insoportable como en Hogwarts. Sabelotodo –_ No puedes decirle que eres su padre aún.

-¿Por qué? - demandó ofendido.

-Quiero que se acostumbren a ti primero.

-De acuerdo – iba a ceder en algunos puntos - ¿Cuántas veces podré verlos por semana?

-Tantas como quieras, pero si dejas de verlos al menos una semana, será todo.

-No pienso alejarme – insistió enviándole una mirada asesina – Quiero que pasen los fines de semana conmigo.

-No – rechazó rotundamente – Ni en tus sueños.

-¿No deberíamos negociar?

-Te doy las tardes de los sábados y bajo la condición de que ellos quieran.

La bruja parecía decidida a no ceder más pero Draco no tenía intención de retroceder.

-Tardes de los sábados y un fin de semana al mes, si ellos quieren – contraatacó seguro.

-El fin de semana hasta después de que sepan que eres su padre – ofreció Granger.

-Hecho. – ella se levantó para servir el café y regresó para continuar.

-Los niños tienen reglas y quiero que las sigan aunque estén contigo – por el tono supo que no admitiría negociación en ese punto.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Nada de dulces después de las 4, las malas palabras están prohibidas. No pueden quedarse solos ni un segundo en sortilegios Weasly. Además deben comer verduras y frutas todos los días.

-Cuéntame más de ellos – la orden los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, pero después de titubear, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Rose tiene episodios de magia "accidental" nada accidentales que casi siempre involucran a Scorp y él utiliza su juego de pociones para vengarse. Son muy inteligentes, sensibles y amables. Discuten mucho porque a Rosie le gusta mandar a su hermano y a Scorp le gusta sobreprotegerla – sonrió un poco al pensar en ellos y le recordó a la Granger de 14 años – Debido a mi fama no hemos conseguido una buena niñera mágica, así que entre los Weasly, mis amigos y mis padres me ayudan a cuidarlos, mientras trabajo.

-¿Van seguido al mundo muggle? – la pregunta sonó un poco prejuiciosa así que trató de explicarse – Quiero decir, ellos saben que no deben mostrar su magia frente a los muggles, podríamos conseguir una niñera no-mágica.

La declaración sorprendió tanto a la castaña que escupió café en la camisa nueva de Draco, muy avergonzada pidió que se la quitara. Como el café estaba caliente accedió enseguida.

-Lo siento – insistió al meter la camisa a la secadora, sabía que un movimiento de varita podría arreglarlo, pero al parecer ella quería alejarse por unos minutos –Nunca pensé que dirías algo así.

-Todos hemos cambiado –Disfrutó al observar que la bruja no podía evitar echarle un ojo a su esculpido cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto, se sonrojó – Acerca de la niñera…

-Ah si, el problema es que aunque tienen control sobre su magia la mayoría del tiempo, si se asustan o entristecen las cosas se pueden poner... _interesantes _– explicó arrojándole una camisa verde – Ponte eso.

-¿De quién es? – obviamente era una camisa de hombre y no le agradó el pensamiento de que ella metiera hombres a la casa de sus hijos.

-De Zabini – respondió sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la tienes tú? – deseó morderse la lengua.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero hace unos días vinieron todos a cenar y Scorp, bueno, Blaise tiene la costumbre de darle vueltas después de la cena…

-Entendido – dijo arrojando la camisa lo más lejos posible.

-Ya está limpia - protestó la castaña.

-Granger, quiero verlos mañana. – no era una petición tal cual, así que rectificó - ¿Podrías traerlos a la Mansión?

-No lo sé…

-Está totalmente reconstruida y tiene un lago y un jardín enorme – insistió obstinado – Por favor.

-Está bien.


	6. Chapter 6

El domingo en la mañana, Draco se levantó lleno de energía. Iba a conocer a sus hijos oficialmente. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras elegía la ropa perfecta para el día. Por lo poco que pudo observar, Granger y los niños utilizaban atuendos muggle y él no se iba a quedar atrás.

Como cualquier Slytherin, en cuanto pudo calmarse lo suficiente, ideó un plan. Iba a ganarse el cariño de sus hijos lo más pronto posible, usaría todos sus recursos, no escatimaría esfuerzos. Esos niños lo iban a adorar más que a cualquier otra persona.

Miró el reloj con hastío, apenas eran las 10:30 y Granger había dicho que llegarían a las once. No tenía nada que hacer mientras esperaba, ya había puesto en orden todo lo necesario para que se divirtieran. Incluso se había encargado del menú del almuerzo. Deambuló por la mansión para asegurarse de que fuera segura para los niños hasta que su reloj le avisó que era momento de recibirlos.

Caminó hasta el estudio y unos minutos después la chimenea se llenó de llamas verdes. Sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago, no eran nervios, los Malfoy no tenían ese tipo de emociones inferiores, seguramente había sido el desayuno. Granger salió primero, vestida como toda una plebeya (Draco estaba seguro de que esos jeans habían vivido una mejor época). La leona le estaba dando una mano a cada uno de los niños, se sorprendió mucho al ver la forma en que estaban vestidos, parecían pequeños muñecos. La pequeña Rose llevaba un vestido lila con un… ¿tutú? y Scorpius (le fascinaba ese nombre) estaba usando una túnica de Quidditch con los símbolos de todas las casas de Hogwarts. Ambos parecían curiosos y lo perforaban con sus enormes ojos grises. De pronto, Draco sintió el nudo en su estómago golpear su interior.

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado los quería abrazar, pero entendía que eso no era conveniente, claro que eso no evitaba que sintiera un hormigueo en las manos, pidiéndole que los tocara; por el otro lado, bueno, para ser sincero quería salir corriendo.

-Hermione – se acercó con la sonrisa más encantadora posible, ella entendió de inmediato y le siguió la corriente.

-Draco, es un placer verte – la ironía que empleó en el tono no pasó desapercibida para él, pero los niños, con su típica inocencia, no se dieron cuenta – Estos son Rose y Scorpius, los recuerdas ¿Verdad? Los conociste en el despacho.

-Claro que los recuerdo – la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar a estos hermosos niños?

-Buenos días Señor Malfoy – saludó la pequeñita ofreciéndole su mano. Agradecido por el pretexto para acercarse, la aceptó.

-Hola Rose, por favor llámame Draco – _o papá. _Sin poder evitarlo, le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Antes de hacer una tontería, se volvió a su hijo – Hola Scorpius.

-Hola señor Draco – el niño también le dio la mano y el rubio aprovechó para acariciar la cabecita. Reuniendo todo su autocontrol se separó de los niños. Rose y Scorpius no perdían de vista los enormes estantes llenos de libros.

-¿Saben leer? – el rostro de la niña se tiñó de un encantador color rojo y Scorpius asintió enérgico.

-Sí, mamá y tío Percy nos enseñaron en el verano – arrugó el gesto, como disgustado por algo – Pero Teddy es más rápido.

-Eso es porque Teddy es más grande – dijo Granger con tranquilidad.

-¿Podemos verlos? – inquirió la niña con educación.

-Claro, incluso pueden tomar los que quieran – sonrió aún más para alentarla – Piensen que son suyos.

-Gracias señor Draco.

Sin perder tiempo Scorpius arrastró a su hermana hasta los libros, dejando a Draco y Hermione libres para conversar un poco.

-Lamento que estén vestidos así, pero se quedaron con Blaise y Luna… - explicó a la defensiva. Esa bruja nunca estaba tranquila, siempre parecía lista para atacarlo (o defenderse). Lo molestaba que ella creyera que tenía que defender a sus hijos de él.

-No importa, se ven bien - Tuvo que ahogar una risa al ver a Scorpius cargando su mochila y el pequeño bolsito de su hermana mientras ella caminaba un paso adelante, buscando entre los libros -Los llevaré al jardín, creo que les gustará nadar en el lago.

-Me parece una buena idea – aceptó con voz forzada.

-Granger, intenta relajarte un poco, por favor – _Aunque puede ser difícil con esa personalidad controladora y obsesiva que tienes._

-Por favor deja esas alusiones, me pones muy nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado.

-"Piensen que son suyos" – repitió imitando muy pobremente el tono aristocrático de Malfoy.

-Son suyos.

-Sabes a que me refiero Malfoy – por el tono de voz podía inferir que se acercaba una pelea.

Respiró profundo y decidió ignorarla. No la dejaría arruinar su día. Fue hasta sus pequeños para interactuar un poco más.

-¿Qué les gusta leer? – como no hubo respuesta inmediata Draco pensó que no lo habían escuchado, cuando iba a repetir ella contestó.

-Me gusta Beddle el Bardo.

-Yo prefiero "Una historia de la Magia" – dijo Scorp con un poco de timidez - ¿A usted que le gusta señor?

-Creo que Drácula es mi libro favorito.

-¿Estás de broma? – no había sentido a la Gryffindor acercarse y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando ella se inclinó para tomar el bolso de Rose, dejando a la vista el inicio de sus pechos.

-Para tu información, Granger, yo también soy capaz de disfrutar de una buena comedia, aunque sea muggle.

-Malfoy, Drácula no es una comedia – la insoportable bruja lo miraba entre divertida y desconfiada, como si Draco se estuviera burlando de ella.

-Claro que es una comedia ¿Acaso lo has leído? Es totalmente ridículo.

-Claro que lo he leído, pero no es ridículo.

-¿Los muggles realmente creen esa basura? – estaba anonadado por la revelación – ¡Hasta Lovegood tiene más sentido común!

-No exactamente, pero es como ellos se imaginan los vampiros – iba a responder, pero ella se le adelantó dando por terminada la discusión literaria– Niños, el señor Draco los dejará nadar en su lago.

Sin poder debatir más sobre Drácula, llevó a los niños a nadar.

Después de un par de horas, había descubierto tres cosas.

1-Sus hijos tenían una energía inagotable. Podían correr, nadar y reír sin descanso.

2-Draco no tenía una energía inagotable. Era joven y atlético, pero todo tenía límites.

3-Por último, Granger no estaba mal. Después de que los niños le rogaran, ella decidió nadar con ellos y pues, tenía todo en su lugar. Sus pechos no eran gigantescos, pero estaban firmes, su abdomen plano y sus piernas torneadas. Además tenía un trasero de campeonato. ¿Qué clase de ejercicio har…

-Creo que es hora de comer – la voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Scorp se está poniendo de mal humor.

-Perfecto – se volvió hacia los pequeños, que estaban discutiendo, claramente a Rose no le gustaba cuando su hermano la ignoraba – Vamos a la mansión, les fascinará el almuerzo.

-El señor Malfoy quiere invitarnos a comer, es hora de salir – mientras los niños corrían hacia ellos, Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy y habló a regañadientes – Si quieres puedes ayudar a cambiarlos, usa tu varita.

-¡Wow Granger! Sabes hacer concesiones… ¿Quién lo diría? – inesperadamente la bruja no comenzó una discusión, no lo insultó, ni siquiera lo fulminó con la mirada… La heroína de la guerra _se rio. _La miró sorprendido y eso hizo que recuperara la seriedad.

-Lo siento, Charlie siempre bromea al respecto – la explicación le generó muchas dudas, pero decidió dejarlas pasar por el momento.

-Vamos a comer mami – Rose llegó primero, visiblemente molesta con el otro niño.

Scorpius no dijo nada y se detuvo junto a Draco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu ropa? – Él solo asintió y con un ligero movimiento de varita por parte de Draco recuperó su traje de Quidditch – Prepararon un enooorme almuerzo para ustedes.

-¿En serio? - la esperanzada voz de Scorp hizo que Draco se riera un poco.

-Claro, hay pizza, hamburguesas, perros calientes, pastel de calabaza, y una mesa entera de postres.

-¿Y los vegetales? – Rose miraba a su _padre _con muchísima desconfianza, como si la estuviera engañando.

-Es una buena pregunta – la comelibros lo miraba con molestia.

-La hamburguesa tiene lechuga y tomate – dijo tranquilo, no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla.

-Eso está bien – murmuró Scorpius pensativo.

Los niños (y hasta Granger) quedaron sorprendidos cuando entraron al comedor y Draco sintió que el nudo finalmente se iba. Todo estaba como lo había dispuesto. Parecía una pequeña feria infantil, al menos la versión mágica. La mesa estaba en una esquina llena de toda la comida en la que había podido pensar, bebidas mágicas y muggle, al igual que dulces.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Malfoy – lo regañó Granger susurrando – Te dije acerca de la comida.

-Dijiste que debían comer vegetales, no rompí ninguna regla – respondió asegurándose de que ellos no les estuvieran prestando atención – Es su primer almuerzo aquí, deja el drama.

-Una hoja de lechuga y una delgadísima rebanada de tomate no son suficiente – sentenció enojada.

-¿Qué les gusta hacer para distraerse pequeños? – quería hablar con ellos e ignorar a la bruja el resto del día.

-Jugar con James y Teddy – dijo Scorpius feliz.

-Me gusta cuando el tío Ron nos lleva a dar un paseo en auto – a pesar de la dulce voz de su hija, sintió como el suelo se movió por dos motivos, que la comadreja tuviera tanto acceso a sus hijos y que viajaran en auto. Draco no era estúpido, había visto autos. Armaduras gigantes que funcionaban gracias a pequeñas explosiones.

-Paseos en auto… - trató de recomponerse y siguió - ¿Y qué hicieron en sus últimas vacaciones?

-Mamá nos llevó a ver al tío Charlie – le sonrió a su hijo a pesar de la molestia que sentía. Estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte desagrado por el tal Charlie.

-¿Se divierten mucho con él? – fingió su mejor sonrisa pero podía notar la tensión que emanaba de Granger.

-Claro, nos fascina ver a los Dragones – la entusiasta voz de Rose no le ayudó a asimilar mejor la nueva información.

Escupió la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba tomando sobre el pastel de calabaza, lo hizo desaparecer rápidamente.

-Señor Draco ¿podemos ir a jugar con eso? – Scorpius señaló un rincón en el que Draco había puesto muchísimos juguetes muggle que había mandado a comprar a su nuevo asistente: Dean Thomas.

-Claro.

Ellos no perdieron un minuto y los dejaron solos en la mesa.

El almuerzo fue más estresante de lo planeado. Mucho más estresante. No entendía como Granger podía ser tan… tan… tan _irresponsable_. Pero claro, siendo amiga de el-chico-que-vivió seguramente no veía los peligros de la misma manera.

-No quiero ni un comentario acerca de lo que sea que te tiene molesto – advirtió la bruja con severidad.

-Perdón por preocuparme acerca de mis hijos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desconcertada y ofendida.

-¿Dragones, autos? – su voz llena de ironía hizo que la castaña se pusiera roja de ira.

-¿Crees que los pondría en riesgo?

-No conscientemente – no quería discutir con ella, estaba enojado pero sabía que la chica no los dañaría intencionalmente, era una buena madre.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una incosciente? – inquirió casi bufando.

-Lo entiendes mal…

-¡¿Ahora soy estúpida?! – Cuestionó furiosa.

Draco estaba empezando a temer por la salud mental de Granger.

-Calmate, Granger – dijo con voz controlada, a punto de perder los estribos.

-¡No me digas histérica! –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para ambos.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? No te dije histérica – ahora él también estaba furioso – No entiendo porque exageras, no dije nada de eso… - de pronto Granger comenzó a reir, fuerte, muy fuerte - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Ves Malfoy? ¿No es horrible cuando alguien exagera cosas insignificantes? – la bruja siguió riendo con ganas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaban sus hijos antes de dejarlos huérfanos. Tuvo que sonreír un poco, le había ganado.

_Maldita Granger. _


	7. Chapter 7

Miró el gran reloj en el comedor de los Malfoy y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era casi hora de cenar, debían irse pronto. No quería estar más tiempo allí, la situación le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando estuvo _enamorada _de Malfoy este había sido su sueño, ambos jugando con sus hijos como una familia, ahora le causaba repulsión.

Odiaba que fuera atractivo.

Odiaba que tuviera dinero.

Odiaba las miradas lascivas que le dirigía sin disimulo.

Odiaba esa sonrisa torcida.

Odiaba todo de él.

Lo peor de todo, es que no lo odiaba a él. No la malentiendan, le desagradaba muchísimo, pero no lo odiaba con todas las letras. Amaba mucho a sus hijos como para realmente aborrecer a su padre. Necesitaba huir antes de terminar perdonándolo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo llamando la atención de los tres rubios, que la miraban decepcionados – Es tarde y debo trabajar mañana.

-Pueden cenar aquí – ofreció Malfoy, claramente molesto con la interrupción.

-Si mami – Rose hizo su mejor puchero - ¿Podemos comer con el señor Malfoy?

-No amor, lo siento – acarició suavemente la pequeña cabeza.

Miró a Scorpius que estaba completamente callado, el niño parecía estar meditando algo y eso la preocupó, era demasiado listo para su edad.

-¿Mami? – llamó tan suave que fue casi inaudible - ¿Vamos a ver al señor Malfoy de nuevo?

-Si ustedes quieren, podemos salir a cenar todos juntos mañana – Draco parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo.

-Mañana no – cortó tajantemente – Talvez el miércoles.

Los tres Malfoy parecían a punto de renegar, pero una sola mirada suya fue suficiente para detenerlos.

-Está bien, los recogeré en su casa – aceptó el Slytherin molesto – Fue un enorme placer verlos a los _tres._

_No puedo decir lo mismo hurón._

-Despídanse niños.

Sin previo aviso, Draco atrajo a los dos pequeños a un enorme abrazo que duró más tiempo del necesario. Los niños correspondieron y le dieron las buenas noches con mucho entusiasmo.

Lo que pasó después le despertó instintos asesinos que ni en la guerra había conocido. Malfoy se acercó a ella, le dio un abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, mejor dicho un sucio beso en la mandíbula, húmedo y nada amistoso. El maldito egocéntrico se veía complacido por alguna razón.

-Quiero que mis hijos vean lo buenos amigos que somos su madre y yo.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina y entró a la chimenea con sus niños. Era momento de darle una lección a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Jean Granger no dejó de sonreír mientras preparaba el desayuno para sus niños. Cualquiera pensaría que esto era una buena señal, cualquiera que no la conociera bien. Si le preguntaban a Harry o a Ron, ellos dirían que la sonrisa que adornaba el hermoso rostro era una pesadilla. Normalmente esa expresión facial aparecía cuando la niña buena de Gryffindor decidía darle su merecido a alguien y nadie mejor que la bruja _más brillante de su generación _para planear una venganza.

Verán, Malfoy había cruzado una línea. Ella sabía que él quería acercarse a sus hijos, pero no dejaría que la usara para lograrlo. No era un objeto del que podían disponer. Por eso tendría que enseñarle una lección.

Preparó un desayuno magnifico con panqueques de banana y tostadas francesa, supervisó a sus hijos mientras se preparaban y los envió con Molly. A penas estuvo sola se preparó para ir a la oficina. Una falda ceñida y una blusa blanca de tela suave que dejaba adivinar el sostén de encaje, unos zapatos de tacón y un poco de maquillaje.

Se admiró en el espejo aún con la escalofriante sonrisa. Fue directo a la chimenea y entró a las llamas verdes con total seguridad.

Llegó diez minutos tarde (odiaba esa parte del plan) y su oficina no estaba vacía, como lo había anticipado, Malfoy ya estaba allí. Él la miró desconcertado por unos minutos y se sintió complacida cuando los ojos grises recorrieron su cuerpo con apreciación.

-Buen día Granger.

-Buen día Malfoy – le dedicó la sonrisa más deslumbrante de su arsenal y se sentó. _En el escritorio del rubio._ – ¿Tienes el resultado de las pruebas de resistencia de las escamas?

La serpiente sonrió complacido y le pasó un folder. Ella cruzó sus piernas para darle una buena vista de sus muslos. A él no pareció disgustarle.

-Te preguntaría como amaneciste, pero la respuesta es más que obvia – su voz era un poco ronca, las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor.

-Oh _Draco_ ¿Es ese un cumplido? –puso su mejor voz de inocencia pero se acarició el cuello y se inclinó un poco para darle una mejor visión de sus pechos.

-Lo es – Se acercó un poco más a él, como cualquier hombre con deseos, el rubio acercó su silla a Granger quedando totalmente de frente, admirando mejor el espectáculo – Te ves follable.

Esa era la señal que esperaba, se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en las piernas de Malfoy, él se sorprendió pero no rechazó el avance. No era estúpido.

-¿Sabes algo Malfoy? – su voz parecía un ronroneo y se aseguró de que el rubio pudiera sentir su aliento golpeándole el oído. Bajó una de sus manos y disimuladamente se deshizo de la varita del rubio mientras posaba la otra sobre _Draco Junior _– No quiero que vuelvas a utilizarme para acercarte a los niños – sin previo apuntó su varita contra él y realizó un pequeño encantamiento no verbal.

-¿Qué mierda me hiciste Granger? – la voz estrangulada le provocó una carcajada -¡Regrésame a la normalidad!

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero este es un hechizo muy especial. No existe contra hechizo, poción o remedio que pueda terminarlo. Debes dejar que el efecto pase.

No es necesario repetir las palabras que Draco utilizó, pero estaba muy molesto.

Al menos así aprendería a no utilizar a las personas. Especialmente no a Hermione Granger.

El martes fue un día muy poco placentero para ambos. Los efectos del maleficio aún no desaparecían por lo que Draco estaba insoportable. Hermione no entendía porque tanto drama, no había sido algo taaaaaan malo.

Estaba muy molesta después de una terrible discusión acerca de unos papeles que habían desaparecido cuando una lechuza entró a la oficina. Sonrió feliz al reconocer al animal.

-Hola – el ave ululó contenta y le tendió la patita. Tomó la nota y le dio al animal un bocadillo.

-¿Es el pergamino de Kingsley? – la voz del rubio sonaba molesta - ¿Ya está listo para aprobar el presupuesto extra?

-No vamos a recibir más dinero hasta el próximo mes – repitió por cuarta vez en dos días – Acéptalo.

-Me comprenderías si supieras lo que es tener dinero – dijo con aire digno - ¿Entonces es el pelirrojo de encantamientos?

-No es él. Se llama Bill, todos tienen su propio nombre ¿Sabes?.

-Me da igual – respondió con hastío - ¿Entonces quien mierda es?

-Es personal.

El estúpido hurón bufó y se volvió a concentrar en el papeleo.

_Hermione_

_Tengo que ir esta semana a Londres para arreglar unos asuntos. Aunque amaría quedarme en la madriguera, sé que hubo un pequeño accidente con unas cajas de sortilegios Weasley y a pesar de que mamá dice que puedo utilizar cualquier otro cuarto, Ron me contó que cada vez que alguien pasa del segundo piso algo sucede. Sería grandioso si pudiera usar tu cuarto de visitas._

_Con amor, el tío Charlie._

_P.D: incluso si dices que no, llegaré el miércoles a las 7, así que no es necesario que respondas._

-Si sigues sonriendo así, comenzaré a creer que la lunática te contagió su locura – la burla de Malfoy no la afectó para nada.

Maldición, ese día iría con Malfoy a cenar. Tendría que arreglarlo.

-Malfoy creo que tendrás que cambiar tus planes para el miércoles – informó feliz ante la perspectiva.

-Eso no va a pasar, le di mi palabra a mis hijos. – la negativa del Slytherin no la tomó por sorpresa - ¿Pasa algo?

-Tendrás el honor de cenar en mi casa el miércoles.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas envenenarme por ser guapo, divertido, inteligente y rico? – fingió terror pero ella podía ver que la curiosidad lo mataba.

-No, pero los chicos y yo recibiremos una visita.

-¿Algún familiar? – era obvio que no. La familia de Hermione no tenía acceso al correo de lechuzas. Sacudió la cabeza como negativa - ¿Entonces quién?

-Charlie Weasly.

Gracias a Todos los que siguen esta historia! Los amo!

Maya: Estoy de acuerdo contigo! No me gusta que se haga la víctima, pero Draco tampoco es un santo. Creo que ambos tienen culpas que deben aceptar.

Bliu Liz: Gracias, tu comentario hizo mi día. Es lindo saber que existen personas que aprecian lo que escribo.

Si quieren saber que le hizo Hermione a Draco, ya saben que hacer (Reviewwwwww)

R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 8

El miércoles no iba a ser un buen día, Draco lo supo desde que se levantó: el sol estaba muy brillante, el clima perfecto y comería con sus hijos esa noche. De todas formas no estaba de buen humor, para ser honesto, estaba muy enojado.

Granger se había pasado. No solo le había lanzado ese estúpido, incomodo e infantil encantamiento, ahora lo obligaría a pasar tiempo con _Charlie Weasley_. No tenía muy claro el motivo, pero el estúpido pelirrojo (era un Weasley) le desagradaba en extremo. Era un sentimiento fuerte y no muy bien definido, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo botaría frente al Expreso de Hogwarts si tuviera oportunidad.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva del desmembramiento de la comadreja mayor. Se sentó a desayunar sin prisa, no tenía deseos de ver a la despeinada madre de sus hijos. Aunque la bruja tenía un cuerpo de infarto, seguía teniendo una melena de león.

_Soy tan gracioso, melena, león, Gryffindor. _

Borró la expresión divertida de su cara cuando Twinky (su nueva elfina) lo miró extrañada, como si Draco estuviera bailando vals con un hipogrifo encima de la mesa. ¡Él no tenía tan mal carácter!

Indignado, desapareció el resto del desayuno, uso la varita para limpiarse los dientes y se levantó de la mesa. Caminó con arrogancia (por si Twinky lo veía) hasta el despacho y se perdió en las llamas verdes.

Tan pronto entró a su oficina, se asustó. Por lo general la sabelotodo siempre estaba enojada o enfurruñada cuando Draco llegaba, lo miraba con desprecio y le hablaba solo para cuestiones laborales (si hubiera recordado eso el lunes, en lugar de dejar a Draco Junior pensar, se habría ahorrado una enorme molestia), pero ese día no. La santurrona estaba tarareando una canción, no cualquier canción, Draco podía escuchar la letra dentro de su cabeza y unos segundos después, ella comenzó a cantar en voz alta.

_…y ahora estoy,_

_perdido en toda tu silueta,_

_Bailando como marioneta,_

_con hilos de tu corazón_

_Y ahora estoy,_

_creyendo en lo imposible,_

_volviendome más predecible_

_y un poco loco por tu amor_

_-o-_

_Si supieras que mi norte lo decides tú_

_Que tu risa es como un día con un cielo azul_

_Que hasta cuesta respirar, cuando tú no estas_

_Hoy la vida me bendice con tener tu piel_

_Y sonrío como un niño en un carrusel_

_Gracias por darme tu amor, mi vida te la doy…_

Conocía muy bien ese grupo muggle, era uno de los pocos que le gustaba. Fulminó a la alegre bruja con la mirada pero, ella ni siquiera notó su llegada, seguía perdida en la canción y él tuvo la molesta sensación de que la causa de tanta alegría era el estúpido pobretón.

-Disculpa que interrumpa tu concierto Granger, pero mis oídos están a punto de sangrar – impregnó cada silaba con burla, pero no consiguió el efecto deseado. La castaña lo miró con odio, se encogió de hombros y siguió tarareando muy contenta. – ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Tenía la impresión de que el omnipotente Draco "hurón" Malfoy lo sabe todo – respondió con una sonrisa torcida, digna de una heredera sangre pura – No voy a hacerte gastar tu tiempo.

-¡Como sea! – se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de cuero y la atravesó con la mirada una vez más. De nuevo, ella no se dio por enterada del mal humor del rubio.

La mañana pasó en calma, relativamente. La serpiente intentaba discutir y Hermione lo ignoraba, lo que hacía que él estuviera cada vez más enojado. Decidido a arruinar un poco el día de la bruja, preguntó por los planes para la cena.

-Puedes venir alrededor de las 7:30, yo cocinaré, será algo muy sencillo – respondió quitándole importancia – Si te comportas, dejaré que me ayudes a poner a los niños en la cama.

-¿No se enojará tu noviecito si me quedo hasta tarde?

Ella lo ignoró y siguió escrudiñando unos documentos con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento, Draco tuvo el impulso de lanzarle un reducto al escritorio, para capturar su atención ¿Y si mejor le lanzaba un _Crucio _al pobretón mayor? Eso seguramente mejoraría su humor. No podría soportar hacerle eso a alguien, no después de ver a personas perder la cordura por ese hechizo. Miró a Granger con respeto, él nunca lo habría soportado como ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, confundido ante su tren de ideas.

Tal vez esta cena era su mejor opción, necesitaba conocer a el idiota de Weasley y evaluar si era una amenaza para su relación con Rose y Scorp. No iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre él y sus hijos.

Sabía que esto le traería muchos problemas con Granger. Bueno, Draco no era un cobarde, aceptaría lo que pasara. Se ajustó las mangas de la camisa gris (para resaltar sus ojos y el parecido con sus hijos), se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió complacido.

_Soy tan guapo, inteligente, divertido y elegante, no entiendo como alguna bruja se me podría resistir, no sonreiré tanto hoy, no quiero que Granger se me lance encima._

Cogió la pequeña bolsa y se apareció frente al hogar de sus niños. Quería tocar la puerta para que toda la atención se concentrara en él. Se arrepintió tan pronto como Pansy abrió la puerta. No era una comida privada… habían muchas personas ahí. Potter, la chica comadreja, Blaise, la loca, la comadreja pobretona y _el tío Charlie. _ Todos parecían muy sorprendidos de verlo y cuando San Potter se volvió para interrogar a la come libros con la mirada, ella se sonrojó profundamente.

-Buenas noches Draco – la voz del italiano sacó a todos del trance - ¡Pasa amigo!

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – aunque nunca lo había escuchado hablar, supo inmediatamente que el mayor de los Weasly fue quien hizo la pregunta.

-Charlie, Draco viene a comer con nosotros – la tensa voz de la castaña y la forma en la que dio explicaciones lo hizo molestarse - ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! – el tono curioso y divertido con el que respondió, desconcertó al rubio – ¿Ya se te pasó el efecto del hechizo?

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? – quería alejarse de ese idiota antes de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero su pregunta hizo que todos en la sala se quedaran callados.

-Así que ya te sientes como padre… ¡Bien por ti! – la fosforito parecía complacida a pesar de que cara rajada le lanzó una mirada desagradable por semejante comentario.

-Te llevaré, están arriba ¿Pueden encargarse de terminar la cena?

-Claro, yo y Ginny podemos terminar de cocinar el pie de calabaza. Draco, te ves muy enfadado – la observación de la rubia loca lo hizo bufar ¿Era tan obvio?

-Nosotros pondremos la mesa – avisó Pansy antes de empujar a todos a la cocina, él único que no se movió fue Charlie Weasly, que estaba ocupado fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

La leona comenzó a subir las escaleras, dándole una hermosa vista de su trasero. Diablos, Granger estaba muy buena. La dejó avanzar unos escalones más antes de seguirla. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta escucharon a los niños hablar. Como no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad, jaló a Granger del codo y la detuvo antes de que pudiera interrumpirlos, lo que no calculó, fue que esto los dejara en una proximidad física tan… agradable.

-¿Qué pasa? – interrogó en un susurro.

-Quiero escucharlos, observarlos un poco – sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al decírselo al oído, pero ella se sentía malditamente bien, caliente y suave – Solo un minuto.

Ella asintió en silencio y se alejó de él, decepcionándolo un poco.

-…de verdad Scorp- la niña sonaba totalmente decidida.

-Pero Rosie, pudiste escuchar mal…- el pequeño, en cambio, estaba dudando.

-¡Pero él lo dijo!

-No estoy seguro de esto…- el niño no parecía muy convencido.

Draco estaba entretenido, era como si dos personas adultas discutieran. De hecho sonaban como Pansy y Blaise. Además Granger aún estaba un poco azorada, lo que inflaba su ego, casi haciéndolo olvidar al estúpido que la esperaba en la salas.

-…piénsalo bien, tiene nuestro apellido, es bueno con nosotros, tenemos el mismo color de ojos y de cabello – mientras Rose le explicaba a su hermano la importancia de esto, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger. Se veía horrorizada.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que signifique algo – Scorp estaba haciendo un trabajo muy pobre al contener el entusiasmo de su hermana - ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mamá?

-¡Te digo que yo los escuché! – gritó exasperada - ¡El señor Malfoy preguntó por sus hijos y mamá dijo que estaban arriba!

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir desbocado, ellos lo sabían, Rose lo sabía. Aunque intentó reprimirse, una alegría inmensa (y un miedo de igual tamaño) se expandió por su pecho. La Gryffindor, por otro lado, estaba pálida y lucía como si fuera a perder la razón en cualquier momento.

En ese instante los niños salieron del cuarto y Draco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Los abrazó.

**Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo esta historia. Sus reviews hacen mis días.**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, prometo que habrán muchas más risas en el próximo, pero quería darle un giro que me deje desarrollar la trama con más libertad.**

**A Lorena,gracias por comentar! Eres tú la misma que estaba leyendo mis otras historias!? Si es así, me alegra que aún me leas! Si no lo eres, entonces espero que puedas pasarte por LUMM y la Veela lo sabe!**

**Un beso a todos**


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba aterrorizada. Peor aún, estaba paralizada. No podía moverse, hablar o escuchar. Todo se movía en cámara lenta. Se mantuvo quieta por lo que pareció una eternidad, rogando que el suelo se abriera y se tragara a Malfoy. Ellos lo sabían, bueno, lo sospechaban, pero el comportamiento del idiota ese los convencería.

Tenía que pensar rápido… no quería que lo supieran. Quería que fueran solo suyos por unos meses más. No tenía ningún deseo de compartirlos. Talvez podría empujar a Malfoy por la escalera y obliviar a sus pequeños… se abofeteó internamente por semejante idea. Podía intentar convencer al hurón de que tomaran todos juntos unas vacaciones y cuando él despareciera, llevarse a los niños a Australia. No, tampoco funcionaría.

Si consiguiera un dragón sería fácil hacer que Malf… se detuvo a mitad de la idea cuando vio a sus niños. Rose nunca había sonreído así. La niña estaba radiante, abrazada del cuello rubio. Scorp estaba más serio pero sus ojos no escondían la enorme emoción. Al fin tenían a su papá.

-Voy a pedirle a todos que se vayan – avisó con voz temblorosa, pero no recibió respuesta.

Bajó la escalera tan rápido como pudo, Charlie estaba en el sillón junto a Ron y Blaise, parecían muy animados.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que el hurón vendría? – la pregunta de Ron llegó en el peor momento posible. Él se dio cuenta con solo ver su cara pálida y desencajada - ¿Pasó algo?

-La cena está cancelada, necesito que le avisen a los demás – se felicitó internamente por lo segura que sonó – Charlie… - el pelirrojo la miró y asintió sin necesitar más palabras.

-Voy por mis cosas, sea lo que sea, puedes solucionarlo pequeña – se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Gracias, prometo explicarles todo mañana.

Se dio media vuelta y subió nuevamente, en búsqueda del trio rubio.

...o0o...

Ellos ya no estaban en el pasillo, sino dentro de la habitación. Quiso entrar pero no estaba preparada. Draco estaba jugando con ellos como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, sentado en una de esas sillas para niños, lucía increíblemente grande y torpe. _Eso es nuevo_. Eran tan parecidos que se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Estaba tan mal querer a sus niños para ella, por un poco más?

-¿Podemos preguntarle algo señor Malfoy? – la voz de Scorpius era apenas un murmullo.

-Claro, pero es mejor si esperamos hasta que su mami regrese – el tono cariñoso de Draco le provocó escalofríos – ¿De acuerdo?

-Aquí estoy.

Dijo las palabras automáticamente, antes de pensarlas siquiera. Reunió todo su valor y se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad (al menos aparente) y se sentó en una de las mini sillas.

-Mami… - Rose no parecía tan segura de sí misma como antes – Nosotros…

-Tranquila dulzura, déjanos hablar a nosotros – miró a la estúpida serpiente y él pareció comprender. Su rostro se iluminó con satisfacción y algo muy parecido al agradecimiento – Escuchamos lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Mami! – el niño sonaba sorprendido – ¡Dijiste que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo!

-Su mamá y yo no lo hicimos con mala intención – interceptó Malfoy con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Lo que queremos decir – continuó comenzando a impacientarse – Es que sabemos lo que están pensando.

No era el momento. No podía decirlo, ellos no estaban listos. Necesitaba una forma de salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Sabía que podía, necesitaba pensar. ¿Cuál era la idea del dragón? Ah sí, le pediría Charlie ayuda, todo saldría…

-¿Entonces el señor Malfoy es nuestro papá? – la anhelante voz de su princesa la desarmó por completo. Nunca la haría sufrir por egoísmo.

Ambos asintieron pacientes.

-Primero deben saber que me fui de Inglaterra mucho sin saber que ustedes vendrían y en todo este tiempo no ha habido forma de que su mamá y yo habláramos– explicó calmado, diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué? – interrogó Scorp confundido.

-Porque estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante – el Slytherin la miro sorprendido.

-¿Se va a quedar ahora? –Rose los miró expectante - ¿Podemos jugar con él un poco?

-Me voy a quedar definitivamente pequeña – afirmó con vehemencia – A partir de ahora no voy a ningún lado.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Quiere dormir aquí? –la pregunta de su niño la descolocó. No debía pasar, no podía soportarlo, esta era su casa.

-No me llames así, puedes decirme Draco… - se detuvo inseguro un momento – O papá.

-Papá… - la angelical carita se contorsionó en una mueca y sin que nadie lo pudiera anticipar Rose comenzó a llorar y unos segundos después Scorpius la siguió.

-Olvídenlo, pueden decirme como quieran, tranquilos – pidió Draco invadido por el pánico.

Eso le recordó a Hermione que a pesar de ser muy inteligentes y maduros para su edad, seguían siendo niños, unos muy felices y confundidos.

Después de muchas promesas, una cena exprés y varias lágrimas más, agotados, se quedaron dormidos entre los brazos de su padre. El hurón mutante los puso en la cama y los arropó con delicadeza, luego la siguió fuera del cuarto.

-Eso fue intenso – comentó recostándose contra la pared – No puedo creer que hayan atado cabos.

-¿Asustado? ¿Arrepentido? – Inquirió con dureza, pero sin verdadera maldad – Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. No respondas.

-Sí estoy un poco asustado, en el fondo – admitió viéndola a los ojos – Sin embargo, nunca me había sentido más feliz. Ahora son totalmente míos. Mis hijos – quiso discutir, decirle que también eran suyos, pero decidió dejarlo por el momento –Creo que es hora de que me vaya – comentó mirando el reloj cucú que le había dado la señora Weasly.

En su rostro se podía leer claramente que no quería moverse. Lo podía entender, por fin tenía a los niños. Debía admitir que desde que Malfoy supo de ellos había luchado por tenerlos. No parecía que fuera a huir de un momento a otro. Tenía que empezar a relajarse, lo sabía. Pero se sentía muy confundida, enojada, irritada, desplazada y curiosamente incómoda. Todo era perfecto antes de que él regresara.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó a su Gryffindor interior. Haría otra concesión.

-Será mejor que te quedes, se asustarán si se levantan y no te ven – supo por la mueca del rubio que había sonado como una orden, pero no le importó porque se veía feliz ante la idea.

-Gracias Granger… por todo.

-No hay problema.

-En serio – se enderezó y se puso frente a ella – Fuiste muy generosa, pudiste decir muchas cosas todos estos años, hacerlos odiarme… - iba a interrumpirlo pero no la dejó – Solo digo que eres mejor persona de lo que pensé.

-Este es el cuarto de visitas – señaló la puerta junto a la suya, deseando cambiar el tema – Si necesitas algo, solo envíame un patronus.

-No quiero ser maleducado, pero preferiría no compartir cuarto con Weasly – puso una cara de asco que la molestó.

-Charlie es un excelente hombre, muy agradable – dijo a la defensiva – Sin embargo no está aquí. No soy tan inconsciente.

El rubio se mantuvo indiferente, aunque le pareció adivinar una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos.

-¿Granger, qué vamos a hacer ahora? – la voz de Malfoy la hizo pensar en que ya él tenía una idea.

-No quiero hablar, al menos no hoy.

-Me haces pensar que no estás feliz de que se cumpliera el mayor anhelo de tu juventud – dijo Draco _en tono bromista._

-Muérete idiota – contraatacó ofendida. Ese comentario la había golpeado, porque ese sí había sido su sueño.

-Creo que toqué una fibra sensible – murmuró complacido.

-Estoy harta de ti Malfoy, entra al maldito cuarto y duerme.

-Ellos son fabulosos Granger – otra vez se estaba acercando _demasiado _a ella. Había algo en sus ojos que la inquietaba y su voz era más profunda que de costumbre –No importa lo que pase, siempre te agradeceré por ellos.

La miró fijamente unos segundos y luego entró a la habitación con rapidez.

Hermione avanzó hasta su puerta enojada. Odiaba que aún tuviera algún efecto en ella.

Se desvistió y entró a la cama. Pensó que no podría dormir pero tan pronto su cabeza tocó la almohada, se rindió.

...o0o...

-¡Twinky! – llamó sonriente (bueno, era más una mueca de prepotencia muy típica de Draco).La elfina apareció al instante e intentó hacer la reverencia de costumbre… pero se tambaleó - ¿Estás… borracha?

La aludida puso una expresión de terror antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente. _Solo esto me faltaba. _

-Amo Malfoy esta es la noche libre de Twinky – dijo entre risas, arrastrando las palabras – Twinky bebió 2 copas de Whisky de fuego sola.

-Regresa a la casa – ordenó cuando la elfina se deshizo en carcajadas.

Usó su varita para transformar su ropa en una pijama y se metió a la cama.

Ahora lo sabían. Finalmente eran suyos. Ya nadie podría quitárselos. Eran sus niños y eso hacía a Draco muy feliz. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie los alejara de él, eran tan pequeños y frágiles que lo necesitaban para defenderlos. No quería a Charlie Weasley ocupando el papel de padre. No. La única solución para eliminar la posibilidad de que algún hombre tomara su lugar era conseguir también a Granger. Les daría a sus niños una familia, completa.

No lo entusiasmaba demasiado la idea, pero haría cualquier cosa porque sus hijos no volvieran a llorar como lo habían hecho esa noche. Además podía recordar lo bien que se había sentido la proximidad de Granger en el pasillo.

No sería un sacrificio tan insoportable.

**Hola a todoooos!**

**Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, son los mejores! **

**Gracias a todos los que me alegran el día con sus comentarios y a los que siguen mi historia.**

**A los guest:**

Bliu Liz: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :) espero que te guste el nuevo cap

Maya: Creo que tienes razón con que Hermione a veces se las da de santa paloma, pero Draco tampoco es una víctima. Espero que los dos aprendan la lección.

Lorena: Espero que disfrutes este cap, tus comentarios siempre me alegran.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap, espero que los disfruten.**

**Se los pido de todo corazón. R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

Granger estaba sobre él, sus caderas se movían sensualmente volviéndolo loco.

-Se siente tan bien tenerte dentro, Malfoy – ronroneó presa de la pasión. Draco se incorporó para capturar un delicioso y rosado pezón con la boca – Oh sí, Malfoy.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su satisfacción cuando sintió los espasmos del clímax recorrer a la leona pero…

-Papi.

Abrió los ojos confundido. A menos de tres centímetros de su cara estaba el rostro de Scorpius. Sonrió inmediatamente olvidando su sueño.

-Buen día Scorp – acercó su mano a la mejilla del niño que pareció muy complacido con el contacto.

-Mami dice que ya tienes que levantarte – avisó con voz que no admitía discusión – ¿Ahora vas a vivir aquí?

-Tengo que discutirlo con tu mamá – en un impulso abrazó a su hijo y le besó la mejilla – No te preocupes por eso, no me voy a ir.

-Está bien papi.

A penas Scorpius salió del cuarto Malfoy repasó su plan. Primero debía disculparse en serio con Granger, sincero o no, eso le daría puntos. Renunciaría a su trabajo en el Ministerio para volver a hacerse cargo de las Industrias Malfoy y pasar más tiempo con sus hijos. Si quería que la leona se volviera loca por él tendría que hacer las cosas bien, nada de otras chicas.

No estaba dispuesto a darle a sus hijos un hogar a medias.

-Twinky – llamó impaciente. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando la elfina apareció con el gesto típico de la resaca – Tráeme un traje y avísale a mi madre que debe volver a Londres, pero dile que se instale en el Penthouse del centro.

Sin hablar hizo otra reverencia y se marchó, unos minutos después volvió con el traje. Malfoy tomó una ducha rápida en el baño del pasillo y fue a buscar a sus hijos. Que ya estaban desayunando.

-¡Papi! – exclamó Rose y corrió hasta él, Draco la levantó en brazos y la llevó de nuevo al desayunador. ¿En algún momento dejaría de sentirse tan malditamente feliz de que lo llamaran papi?

-Buen día princesa – la saludó mientras besaba su mejilla - ¿Van a alguna parte?

-Con Mollly, ella me ayuda durante el día – la Gryffindor puso una taza de café y una tostada frente a él – Buen día Malfoy.

-Buen día Hermione – ella rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo el profeta. Draco aprovechó para fijarse en su atuendo. El vestido se pegaba a sus curvas de una manera clásica, sexi y nada vulgar. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja hacían parecer a sus piernas interminables. Respiró profundo y apartó la mirada antes de que sucediera un… _accidente._

Comieron en un silencio cómodo. Draco disfrutaba de ver a sus hijos en la mañana, por primera vez. Tuvo la impresión de que a Rose no le agradaba levantarse temprano y de que Scorpius no quería acercarse mucho a su hermana durante el desayuno.

-Vayan a cepillarse los dientes – les pidió tan pronto como terminaron de comer. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Granger lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Si papi – respondieron al unísono y se perdieron en una puerta cercana.

-Voy a renunciar – anunció Draco tranquilo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que es mejor que me encargue de los negocios de mi familia, así podré tener más tiempo para estar con los niños. –Ella pareció impresionada y extrañamente agradecida – Además no creo que sea bueno que pases tanto tiempo conmigo. A veces parece que me quieres matar.

-Tengo motivos – murmuró la castaña y de pronto el rubio olvidó su resolución de volver a pedir disculpas.

-¿Sabes Granger? – empezó en voz baja para evitar que los niños oyeran por accidente – Es momento de que dejes de hacer te la víctima.

-¡Soy la victima!

-Primero baja la voz – le señaló en dirección a donde estaban sus hijos – Está bien, me comporté como un completo imbécil cuando pasó lo que pasó. Pero tú no eres mejor que yo. – lo miró completamente ofendida pero decidió continuar – Decidiste esconderme a mis hijos para castigarme por lo que pasó. No te importó si era lo mejor para ellos, solo pensaste en ti misma.

-Tratamos de contactarme… desapareciste –siseó entre dientes a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Si realmente hubieras querido encontrarme lo habrías hecho. No sé de qué mierda de quejas. Admite de una maldita vez que lo hiciste porque estabas enojada. Dime por cuanto tiempo me buscaron ¿dos o tres meses? – Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y Draco supo que había dado en el clavo – Eres lo suficientemente lista para comprender que las cosas estaban bastante mal por aquí y sabías que mi mamá estaba siendo amenazada por Goyle y Crabbe. ¿Me buscaron después de que los metieran a la cárcel?

-No.

-Es cierto, no estuve en contacto con mis amigos y por varios meses ninguna lechuza pudo encontrarme. Pero solamente dejaste de tratar. Todos lo hicieron.

En ese momento los niños volvieron a entrar al salón.

-Despídanse de su papá, la abuela Molly nos espera – instruyó Granger trémula.

-No hace falta pequeños. A partir de hoy, mientras mamá trabaja, se van a quedar conmigo – la miró desafiándola a contradecirlo pero ella solo apretó los dientes y asintió – Díganle adiós a su mamá.

Tomó a sus niños y caminó hasta la chimenea golpeándose mentalmente por haber perdido la calma. Era un idiota. Al menos su madre estaría feliz de verlos… ¡Tenía que decirle a su madre!

Cuando llegó a la oficina se sentía totalmente confundida. No tenía idea de que había pasado. Se sentó en su escritorio y se iba a poner a llorar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Charlie tan pronto la vio. Hermione tuvo que admitir que se veía muy guapo - ¿Qué pasó ayer? – insistió al sentarse en la silla frente a ella.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para comenzar a hablar. Lo contó todo, con pelos y señales. El mayor de los Weasly no dijo nada y la dejó desahogarse.

-¿Crees que es cierto? – inquirió insegura - ¿Fui egoísta con mis hijos?

-Estabas muy lastimada. Estoy seguro de que no fue algo intencional. – se quedó callado un momento buscando la mejor manera de decir las cosas- Supe que no habías olvidado a Malfoy cuando te negaste a escribirle para el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos.

-¿Qué?

-Es obvio que todavía sientes algo por él - respondió cauteloso con una pequeña sonrisa – Es bastante evidente.

-No es cierto… - ella ya no sentía nada por Malfoy. Solo un odio profundo.

-Hermione, lo contrario al amor no es el odio. Es la indiferencia.

-No quiero que se acerque demasiado a mí – susurró derrotada.

-Entonces te ayudaré – declaró el pelirojo.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a ser tu novio.

-¿Y tu prometida? – preguntó confundida.

-Ella entenderá y se va a divertir mucho cuando le cuente porqué debo hacerlo.

-No creo que vaya a funcionar – insistió con duda.

-Confía en mí – Charlie se acomodó en la silla y se pasó los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Ahora, querida, ve a traerme un café.

Se rio a carcajadas cuando Hermione lo miró indignada.

Miró a su madre preocupado. Los niños estaban en el piso de arriba con Twinky decidiendo cual habitación querían. Decidió que escogió un mal momento para hablar con su madre. Bueno, era su culpa. Draco le pidió que se instalara en el Penthouse y ella lo ignoró.

-Déjame ver si entendí – dijo Narcissa Malfoy después de estar un largo rato en silencio –Esos niños son mis nietos – Draco asintió – Su madre es Hermione Granger – otro gesto afirmativo – Los conociste hace apenas un tiempo y ellos saben que eres su padre desde ayer – volvió a asentir - ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Cuatro años madre.

-¿Van a vivir aquí? – interrogó con impaciencia - ¡Que maravilloso! Otra vez habrán niños en la masión.

-Madre… - intentó interrumpirla pero la mujer no lo escuchó.

-¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó de repente - ¡Dos meses serán suficiente tiempo para organizarla!

-No habrá…

-Tienes razón, dos meses es muy poco, talvez podríamos esperar hasta navidad. No queda mucho tiempo… ¡Debo escribirle a la mamá de Pansy! Ella es una organizadora estupenda.

-Madre…

-¡También debemos hacer los papeles para el cambio de apellido! – exclamó encantada – Me imagino que querrás que tu esposa use tu nombre también – Draco abrió la boca pero ella continuó - ¿Tienen los niños tu apellido? Me imagino que no. Tendremos que arreglar eso.

-¡MADRE! – gritó antes de que volviera incontrolable.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – lo miró con reproche por interrumpirla.

-No habrá boda, Granger y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación – explicó con hastío.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de relación tuviste con la señorita Granger? – inquirió Narcissa con sospecha – Esos niños son prueba de que fueron más que compañeros de clase.

Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico al imaginarse tener que contarle a su madre la cosa tan despreciable que le hizo a Granger, gracias a Merlín los niños los interrumpieron.

-¡Papi ya elegimos una habitación! – la emoción en la voz de Rose lo hizo sentirse como un superhéroe.

-¡Es tan grande como nuestra casa! – Scorp parecía impresionado y Draco decidió que los llevaría de comprar el fin de semana.

-El sábado compraremos todo lo necesario para remodelar su nuevo cuarto – su madre se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

-¿Quién es esa señora papi? – preguntó Rose con recelo.

-Ella es mi madre Rose – sus niños lo miraron un poco sorprendidos – Les presento a su abuela.

En segundos Narcissa se había arrodillado en el piso para permitirles abrazarla. Draco se hizo a un lado y los dejó solos. Sabían que iban a estar bien.

Fue al estudio a esperar a Granger. Cuando las llamas cambiaron de color preparó su discurso mentalmente. Se iba a disculpar.

Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca cuando vio que Granger no llegó sola. Decidió que tendría que golpear a alguien. _Charlie Weasley._

**Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero la universidad me está matando! Gracias a todos los que comentaron :* Son los mejores.**

**A los guest:**

**Lorena: gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia.**

**Guest: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que disfrutes el cap.**

**Maya: entiendo tu punto de vista y este cap tiene un poco de eso.**

**Gracias a los que me siguen, a los que siguen la historia en el anonimato, espero que la disfruten.**

**Recuerden R&amp;R**


End file.
